Lisdan
by TheMeg-hanSolo
Summary: The Titan war is over and done with, but Leila is still troubled by her dreams of another land. Will these dreams come out to be true? Percy/OC The third and final part of the Leila Night series
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello everyone, I'm back! -cue evil laughter-. So, this story is Lisdan, the third part of the Leila Night series. Not sure yet if there are going to be any more. If you haven't read Broken Promises and the sequel Trying To Remember, go read it now or else you will be terribly confused! Thank you Megirl97 for adding me to favorite author and author alert :D**

**Greyeyedowl98: You're stunned? Woo!**

**Scout Neon Templar: Cookies are yummy.**

* * *

><p>Leila Night, the only daughter of Artemis, finally confessed. The dreams were becoming too much to bear. They weren't regular demigod dreams-those were a nightmare- no, she dreamed of a place named Lisdan. In Lisdan, she met a young girl, who was named Naomi Nicole Jackson, who showed her the dead body of Percy Jackson. It turns out, that little girl is Percy's and Leila's daughter. Leila was kidnapped by a group of men and taken to a castle where Nate and Nicky were the new King and Queen of Lisdan. They sentenced her to be hanged.<p>

The three of them were shocked at Leila's story. Percy was the affected most, he didn't move for two minutes. Leila didn't blame him, learning that he had a daughter was definitely a shocker. Nate and Nicky didn't like the fact they were so cruel to her.

"W-We have a daughter." Percy said once the other two left.

"Yes, Perseus," She smiled slightly. "Naomi."

"Such a beautiful name," He smiled to himself. "I bet she was beautiful like you."

Leila blushed. "She had your eyes and your smile," Her smile fell. "but it was only a dream."

"One day when we're older, we'll have a child just like Naomi."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Her smile reappeared. "Technically, you just asked me to marry you."

"And what do you say?"

Leila pretended to ponder over it. A worried look crossed over his face. "Yes, Perseus. Did you really think I was going to refuse?"

He blushed. "Yes."

She kissed his cheek. "Perseus, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Leila."

They sat there in silence locked in each other's embrace. Leila was content and joyful for the first time. Not once did she think of Lisdan, and she preferred it that way.

"Leila," Percy started, disturbing the quiet, "what if what you dreamed wasn't just a dream, but a glimpse of the future?"

She had considered it before, but dismissed it quickly. At the time, she thought it was foolish to believe in a nonexistent land, but now, it seemed to be a possibility. If it was the future, that meant it held no Percy for her to love.

"I don't want it to be the future." She whispered.

Percy looked at her puzzled. "Why not? We would have a beautiful daughter-"

"Yes, but you will die later on," Her voice cracked. "I don't want my future to be without you."

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her ring finger. "Don't think of the negatives, Leila, I've lived a good life."

"No, don't you say that, Perseus. Please, don't." Her body began to tremble as the urge to cry became overpowering.

"Not everyone's life has a happy ending."

"Your mother gave you the name 'Perseus' because he was the only hero who had a happy ending." She let one tear fall.

He wiped it away. "That doesn't mean I'll have one. As long as I spend my life with you, I'll be happy."

"Please, leave." He obeyed her wishes and left her to her thoughts. He shouldn't have left.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's kind of short, I'll try and make longer chapters! I love you all! Review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, I got so much feedback and I'm absolutely loving it! :D Thanks so much to everyone who added it to favorites, story alert, me as favorite author, and author alert. I would say each and everyone one of you, but I got so many! My email is full of them :D. **

**SoccerGurl03: Thank you! :D**

**Greyeyedowl98: Haha thanks! I didn't like it either, but meh. :P**

**demigod surpreim: You'll find out in this chapter :P**

**mrpuppy: Thank you!**

**Chessrd: He's not really a pessimist, I don't know how to describe it though :/**

**Hannibalrider: haha thanks!**

**Lvl-ZeR0: But if I came up with a secret lair and posted this, everyone would see it, then it wouldn't be a secret ;) haha**

**gummybearsrock: haha thanks! **

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Thank you :D**

**supersweet47: Thanks :)**

**Okay, so school is really stressing me out right now and I might not be updating as much because of it :/. I really want someone talk to about it, but none of my friends will completely understand. It sucks! D:**

* * *

><p>The quiet state of her cabin made her even more alone than she already was. Without Percy, her beloved, there she felt empty. She felt cold, even though it was rather warm where she was. Her body shivered and her teeth chattered. With a shaking hand, she pulled her plush blanket from her bed and wrapped it around herself. The coldness only diminished a bit.<p>

She wanted to cry, but her body wouldn't let her produce any tears.

"Calm down, dear." A motherly voice said. Leila looked around her, no one else has entered the cabin.

"W-Who's there?" She asked.

"You already know who I am." The voice answered.

"Mom?"

Leila closed her eyes as a bright light appeared. When she reopened them, her mother stood where the light once was. Leila stayed where she was, shaking too much to move. Artemis approached her and put an arm around Leila's shaking form. Suddenly, the warmth entered her body and the shivering stopped.

"My child, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

Leila breathed deeply to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm scared because of Percy dying," When she looked up, a small smile was on her mother's face. "Mom!"

Artemis looked at her daughter sadly. "I'm sorry, dear, but you know I don't like that boy."

"Yes, I know, mom. Can't you just accept the face that I love him?"

She sighed. "I'll try to, but you know how hard it is for me."

"At least you'll try."

She smiled lovingly. "I can't stay long dear, but I have to tell you something before I leave."

"Is something wrong?" Leila asked worriedly.

"Your dreams, they're true."

Leila froze in fear. "What do you mean?"

"That's all I can say, goodbye." Leila closed her eyes once her mother disappeared.

Leila didn't move from her spot. She had to tell Percy, now.

"Percy!" She yelled as she ran through the camp earning glares from several campers.

Percy was in the middle of fighting another camper. He immediately stopped at the sound of his name.

"Leila, what's wrong?" His face was etched with concern.

She stood in front of him trying to catch her breath. "My m-mom was here-" She spoke quickly.

"Slow down." He chuckled. Her heart soared.

"My mom was here, Percy, she said the dreams were real."

His face went pale. "M-Maybe she was wrong."

"Percy, gods are rarely wrong." She knew that he knew it as well, but he didn't want to face the truth.

"Then that means I'm going to-"

"Please," She begged, "don't say it. I'm not ready to hear it."

"You're going to have to face it sooner or later."

She inhaled. "I know, I know, just not yet."

He smiled a her with his mouth closed. Even that small of a gesture sent her heart pounding.

He enveloped her in a hug. "Everything will be fine, just wait and see.:

"I sure hope you're right."

He tightened his grip around her. "I am," He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Mrs. Leila Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>I sure hope you liked it, it's not my best. Before anyone asks about why Leila was welcoming her mom like that, let me explain. Once they won they war, her mom realized there was nothing that could change her daughter's mind, so they kind of made a silent agreement, I guess. So I'm going to a football game (American) tomorrow with my best friend and I'm so excited :D. My school is playing against our rival team, and I'm going to sit on the rival's side because I hate my school. I'm that cool, be jealous. :) Love you all! Review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello everyone, it's moi. Yesterday was fun, the rival high school won! :D Oh it was terrific, I'll talk more about it at the end of this chapter :). Once again, I did get tons of emails from you guys adding me to author alert, favorite author, favorite story, and story alert so I can't name each and every one of you :/. So thank you! **

**gummybearsrock: Thank you :)**

**Greyeyedowl98: Haha :)**

**chessrd: He shouldn't have left because of what happened at the beginning of the chapter. She was still shaken up from the thought of Percy dying and whatnot. :P**

**demigod surpreim: They did win :) haha**

**SoccerGurl03: YOU BETTER BE JEALOUS! :P **

**mrpuppy: I don't know how he does it either, but hey, it's Percy :P**

**Hannibalrider: Thank you :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Okay, our secret lair will be...McDonalds? Why am I the one coming up with this? :P**

**supersweet47: Yeah, I'm not going to make them get married right away...maybe... :P**

**UndercoverCop: Thank you :D**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: So do I :)**

* * *

><p>She didn't want to leave him, but sadly, she had to. It was time for bed and she couldn't stay with him, it was the camp's rule. All she wanted was to be with him, to have him hold her in his arms. She didn't want to be left alone, she was afraid of what thoughts would bring her.<p>

Her mind became her worst enemy. All she could think of was Percy's dead body. It was her fault, she didn't know how or why, but it was her fault. She wanted the thoughts to go away. It seemed to be a never ending nightmare for her.

"Please, go away." She whispered to herself as the image of her beloved reappeared. She wished her mother never told her the truth, she'd rather be left in the dark. Leila couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Leila, are you awake?" Her heart lifted at the sound of his voice.

"Perseus, what are you doing here?" She couldn't help but smile. Her knight in shining armor came to save her once again.

He laid down next to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I couldn't sleep, and I see you couldn't either."

"My mind won't give me a break."

Percy looked at her sadly and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Leila shook her head. "Maybe later," They sat in silence and she found herself staring at him. Even though his eyes were closed she could still imagine his brilliant sea green eyes that held so much kindness. She noticed that whenever he looked at her his eyes held an emotion that only he showed to her, love. "you know we'll be dead if someone caught us, right?"

His body shook as he chuckled which brought a smile to her face. "You worry too much, darling." Her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm a worrier, what can I say?"

Percy ran his hand up and down her arm sending shocks through her body. Leila rested her head against his chest and listened to the soft beating of his heart. He began to hum a tune in her ear, it was a tune she never heard before. Nevertheless, she smiled to herself and let the voice of her love help her fall asleep.

"_Hi, mommy!" Naomi shouted cheerfully. _

Percy was still humming.

"_Why, mommy, why?"_

He kissed her forehead.

"_I order Leila Night to be hanged." Nate began to laugh maniacally. _

Leila shot up from her slumber covered in sweat. Percy was out like a light snoring softly. She couldn't help but smile at him. Her fingers moved his hair out of his eyes. He shifted but remained asleep. She pressed her lips against his forehead and laid back down.

Without Percy to talk to her, her mind began to wander. She wondered when her dreams would take place. Hopefully, it would be years from now. She couldn't lose what she just got.

Percy stirred in his sleep. "Why didn't you wake me?" His voice was heavy with sleep.

"You looked so peaceful, I just couldn't."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "What did you do while I was out?" He gently placed a kiss at the base of her neck. Leila shivered slightly.

"I've just been thinking."

He sighed. "Leila..."

"I just can't help it." She held her face in her hands.

Percy rubbed her back in small circles. "I love you, Leila, and we'll figure it all out."

"Yes, but when?"

"The time will come."

Leila sat on the beach with her knees hugged to her chest. The sun was just beginning to rise. Percy was back in her cabin sleeping. After their conversation, he fell back asleep and as much as sh didn't want to, she left to clear her head. So far, it wasn't successful.

She herself didn't know why she came to the beach. On any other occasion she would have gone to forest and sit in a tree. Although, the beach reminded her of Percy, maybe that's why she came. But if she wanted to be reminded of Percy, she could have stayed in her cabin where he rested. Honestly, she didn't know why she was here. She was confused.

"Are you going to talk to us now?" Leila locked in place at the sound of Nicky's voice, but relaxed since it was useless to act afraid. Neither of them would do anything to hurt her...yet.

"I guess so."

They sat down on either side of her.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Just a bit confused."

None of them spoke after that for they didn't know what to say. Just being there was all Leila needed, her mind didn't wander to the dark thoughts that haunted her.

"Where's Percy?" Nicky wondered.

"Oh, um, he's sleeping in my cabin." Leila attempted to hide her blush that made its way to her cheeks.

"Getting busy, were you?" Nate wiggled his eyebrows.

Leila pushed him lightly. "Shut up, Nate, we just couldn't sleep."

"So you made out?"

Nicky glared at her boyfriend. "Leave Leila alone, Nate."

Leila laughed softly to herself. For a second she felt lighter. If only it would stay that way.

By the time lunch passed, Leila felt the sudden urge to return to the forest. It was the place she could be herself and to be alone. She now remembered why she never went to the beach to think, it wasn't exactly private. At the forest, no one bothered her since most were afraid of it. She didn't understand why, it was completely safe.

She made her way down the familiar path to the tree she usually took refuge in. Her fingers ran down the bark slowly, the rough texture making a few scraps on her hands.

"Leila." Percy said. Her hands fell to her side in surprise. The three of them were behind her, they must have followed.

"What are you doing here?"

Nicky spoke for all of them, "We were worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about, I'm fi-" They gasped in shock. "What is it?" They pointed behind her, not once making a sound.

The three had a light glowing in the shape of a door. Cautiously she pushed the bark of the tree, it opened revealing the brilliant light that was almost blinding. Leila looked over her shoulder to see them flabbergasted. She made her way through the doorway of light. She recognized where they were immediately.

Leila turned to the others. "Guys, welcome to Lisdan."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this series :D. Anyway, so I went to the game with my friend who plays Nicky to see the guy who plays Nate. During the 3rd quarter, we got a couple of band kids and went to my highschool's side and cheered for the other team. Man, we got cussed out :D. I'm so going to die on Monday...so if I don't update for a while, that means I'm dead. Ha, love you all! Review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so tomorrow I'm going to die, so I thought I would update before then. Thank you alpha373 for adding it to story alert and favorite story :D. **

**demigod surpreim: Thank you :) and you definitely will be there :P**

**Greyeyedowl98: Why thank you :D **

**gummybearsrock: Haha, I love your enthusiasm :D. **

**SoccerGurl03: Nice to know you're jealous :D haha :P**

**UndercoverCop: Haha thanks :)**

**mrpuppy: I sure hope I come back ha. So am I :) **

**Hannibalrider: You'll find out :P**

**supersweet47: Well, they did. If they didn't, there wouldn't be a story, now would there? :P**

**Lvl-ZeR0: All right then, out hideout will be 47,592 paces north of McDonalds, 678 paces to the left, and then past 198 pine trees and it's to the left. How does that sound? :P**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Lisdan is the world from her dreams :P haha I'll try and not die :P**

* * *

><p>Leila smiled to herself as she looked around the garden, it seemed the flowers were younger than she remembered. There were no chants to be heard, no King or Queen threatening to hang her. Maybe this time she would actually enjoy herself. The others were silent as they took in the beauty that surrounded them.<p>

Leila held Percy's hand and whispered, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She only got a nod. "Come on, I want to show you all something."

She took the same path Naomi took her while she was being hunted. Her friends walked lazily behind her with their mouths agape. They hadn't even seen the real beauty, the castle.

The cave she headed towards was coming into view. "Naomi, I'm back!" She said gleefully as she pushed the vines back that concealed the entrance. No one was in there.

"Who's Naomi and what are you doing in my cave?" They all jumped at the sound of the new voice. A girl with raven hair and violet eyes stared at them. Her hair was put in a high ponytail.

"Naomi is our daughter." Percy spoke.

She narrowed her eyes. "There is no Naomi that lives here."

"A-Are you sure? She has auburn hair like mine, and green eyes like his-" Leila rambled.

"I'm sure that no one by that description lives in these parts," She held out her hand. "I'm Alex."

"I'm Leila and this is Percy, Nicky, and Nate."

Alex studied the four before her eyes widened in recognition. "You're the four of the prophecy!"

"What prophecy?" Nate questioned.

"Four shall come with the blood of the gods,

One with hair the color of a wilting rose,

one with eyes green like the sea,

one who bears her heart on her sleeve,

and the last a lover, not a fighter forever be.

They shall rise to power,

whenever Lisdan is in need."

Leila was the first to speak, "My hair is the color of a wilting rose?"

"That's besides the point!" Alex exclaimed, "You four are going to save Lisdan!"

Nicky looked uneasy. "From what, exactly?"

"Ten years ago, Lisdan was invaded by a neighboring land called Ticen, we fought, but we lost. Now, we're their slaves."

"So, we're supposed to help regain your land back?" Nate asked. Alex nodded excitedly. "I'm leaving."

"No, you can't!" She begged.

"We just got out of a war." Percy stated.

Leila looked at him. "You're not really thinking of leaving, are you?" She hit him when guilt crossed his face. "We can't leave, Perseus," She lowered her voice to a whisper, "if not for Lisdan, do it for Naomi."

Percy smiled. "All right, for Naomi."

"Great!" Alex shouted, startling them all. "Now, I need to brief you on Lisdan."

"Don't bother, I already know." Leila said.

Her face fell. "Oh, all right then."

Noticing her hurt expression, Leila spoke quickly. "But we'd love to know more about Ticen."

A smile graced her pale face. "Sit down, there's much you need to know."

* * *

><p>Alex was an odd, yet delightful, girl to be around She wasn't that bright, but she definitely knew enough to survive. Leila noted that she was rather clumsy, tripping over cracks in the ground. They discovered she was a demigod as well, her father was Dionysus. During a quest, at just the young age of ten, she came face-to-face with a Hydra. She almost died, and to save her, her father sent her here. For six years, she learned the way of the people and escaped slavery. She's been hiding ever since.<p>

From what Alex told them, none of them like the Ticen people very much. They seemed to be cruel, heartless people. Leila wanted them gone, to stop ruining her beautiful land.

"Will our weapons harm anyone?" Percy asked. Their weapons were made from celestial bronze and were able to kill monsters, but was unable to kill mortals.

"Yes, my weapon worked perfectly fine."

That brought some ease to them, they didn't have to part from them.

Alex led them into the garden near the edge. They crouched behind the rose bush and peered over it.

"The ones in the white are the army officials that look over the slaves," While she spoke, a slave accidentally dropped a basket. "watch."

The army official took out a whip that hung on his hip and started beating the slave. Each crack of the whip made Leila wince, she couldn't take hearing the tortured cries of the slave anymore.

"Please, I don't want to watch anymore." Leila begged.

"How can they do that?" Nicky asked, who had tears streaming down her face.

"I told you, they're cold-blooded. They don't care." Alex seemed unfazed. Leila guessed it was because she's seen it so many times before.

Percy put his hand on Leila's shoulder and spoke, "It only confirms is them, we'll help win back Lisdan." She gave him a comforting smile.

If they wanted to win, they had to prepare. Leila hoped they could this.

* * *

><p><strong>So I went to go see The Three Musketeers today, it was amazing! I hope there's a second one :). Logan Lerman was the best. Logan Lerman=Hot, just saying. Too bad he's like three years and so many months older than me :. -sigh- I can dream though, can't I? Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello! As you can see, I have not died :D. In fact, no one bothered me at all :). Except for a few friends of course...okay, just one, but still! I have survived! Thank you March150 for adding it to favorite story and story alert :D. Thank you Pawprinter fro adding it to favorite story :). **

**March150: Thank you :)**

**gummybearsrock: Because I brought the band kids from the rival side over to my school's side and cheered for the opposite team, but I lived! Well, it was an amazing movie you have to see it! Sneak out if you have to! Wait, don't do that! Bad author, bad! And yes, you spelled it right :P**

**mrpuppy: They kind of went back in time, so there isn't Naomi. And I know, right? Logan Lerman is amazing! So is Orlando Bloom :). We're the same age? Sweet. 15, right?**

**Greyeyedowl98: Haha thank you, but you might want to wait to move there once the whole ordeal is over with :P**

**Hannibalrider: You'll find out :P. It's an awesome movie!**

**Klydo: OH MY GODS SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS! And hon, it could work out! :P And no, I haven't met him in person. I wish I could :/**

**SoccerGurl03: You're in Hawaii? Not fair...I want the beach...I have a beach, but it's all nasty. Take me with you? :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Haha, I love your technique to keep it away, it's totally working :P. I'm not sure, I don't even know how to use a sword! Although, I can kind of use a bow and arrow...somewhat.**

* * *

><p>"Leila, you have to concentrate." Percy said. They were practicing sword fighting.<p>

She threw down the sword in frustration. "I'm sorry, sword fighting is not my forte, I'd rather have my bow and arrows."

Percy sighed. "I know, but you need to know this. Again?"

Leila nodded grimly and raised her sword. Percy lunged towards her with full force. She did her best to deflect the blow, but her sword ended up on the ground. That was the 27th time.

"You're not even trying."

Leila threw her hands up. "I just can't take this anymore."

Percy walked towards her and grabbed her hands. "Leila, look at me," She refused to meet his gaze. "Darling, please, look at me," Her hazel eyes met his green. "Now, you need to practice. Do it for Naomi."

A smile graced her lips. "For Naomi."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and handed her the sword. "Again."

* * *

><p>"Oh gods, I'm so hungry." Nate declared as he entered the cave.<p>

Nicky rolled her eyes. "See what I have to deal with?"

Leila and Percy snickered. Alex, on the other hand, was laughing loudly.

"I'm sorry! I'm a man, I need food." He pounded his chest with his fist. As if that would prove he was manly.

"In your dreams, sweetie."

"Well, you certainly weren't complaining when-"

"All right, that's enough," Leila cut in. "if you're hungry, I'll go get some food." She took her bow and arrows that laid next to her.

"No, Leila, you're not going out there alone. I'll come with you." Percy started to get up.

"Perseus, I'll be fine," She argued. "I'll be back. If I'm not back in an hour, come looking."

She left before they could argue any further. It felt good to be back in the woods. There, she felt like she belonged. She could finally think freely.

A rabbit was spotted a few feet away. Leila notched her arrow and let it go. The animal died instantly. At least it didn't have to suffer.

Just as she was about to remove her arrow, a sword touched her back. "Put the weapon down."

"And if I don't?"

The man poked her back, it ripped part of her skin. "Death."

Leila decided to antagonize him. "You know, I could shoot you right now before you even realized what I was doing."

"If you were smart, you wouldn't have told me that."

Leila smiled. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I could kill you right now," He spoke in her ear, "and your friends. I have soldiers at your hideout right now waiting for the signal to shoot them to death."

"Your bluffing."

"Go ahead, shoot me, but there will be nothing for you when you return."

Leila dripped her bow in the forest floor. The man put cuffs around her wrists. "Good choice," At least the others were safe. "too bad we're killing your friends anyway."

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Percy asked for the tenth time.<p>

"Percy, she's out hunting." Alex said with boredom. She was hanging off the side of the bed upside down.

He started to pace. "I know that, but I can't help but fell that something is wrong."

"Stop being such a worry wart, it's not attractive."

"She's right," Nicky said, "we don't need that handsome face of yours ruined."

"What, am I not good enough?" Nate asked. He was hurt.

"No, no-"

"Guys," Percy interrupted. "can we please discuss this another time?"

Alex resumed to a sitting position. "Percy's right, it's been an hour. We should start looking for her."

Each of them took their weapons. When they exited, several soldiers surrounded them. They had no time to react. Percy was the first to come out of shock by deflecting another blade. The others followed in suit. The only ones who knew who to fight correctly were Percy and Alex.

"There's too many of them!" Alex shouted over the sound of clashing blades.

"Keep fighting, we have to get Leila!" Percy replied. That was the only thing he hand on his mind, save Leila. It was the only thing that truly mattered to him. He loved her. He wouldn't stop fighting until she was safe. Even if it meant he would fight until he took his last breath, he would do it. Leila Night, his best friend, the most important person in his life has stolen his heart.

* * *

><p>There in the dark cell, she shivered from the dampness in the air. Her wrists were bruising from the cuffs that were forced onto her hands. She needed Percy. Her knight in shining armor had to save her once more.<p>

"Please, save me." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming, Leila. Hold on."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I uploaded this chapter right after my violin lesson. I'm learning Mozart's Violin Concerto no. 3 for my Concerto Competition. I really hope I win! I probably won't...Lately I've been feeling really down. I'm in dire need of a hug :. But all these reviews make me smile so big, thank you so much for helping me through this tough time! I love you all! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back! Geez, I sound like a freaking game host . Anyhow, I still feel kinda crappy...Life is full of drama at the moment. Writing and my violin is my only escape now. I. Hate. Girls. At. My. School. Never trust any of the girls that go to my school, they will only make your life a living hell. Now that my little rant is over, on to the thank you's. Thank you for adding me to author alert, favorite author and story alert :D.**

**On another note, I'm thinking of writing an original story, not a fanfic. I'm thinking about it being a love triangle set during the American Revolution. The girl is a daughter of wealthy Loyalist family. The father arranged a marriage with a young man who is wealthy and is also a Loyalist. The thing is, she has a crush on the stable boy that works for her family, he's poor and a patriot. Good, or no? - DO NOT STEAL THIS IDEA OR I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU! Thank you :)**

**Kormk: You better be addicted! :P**

**gummybearsrock: DON'T TAKE THE BUS OR THE TAXI, IT'S A FREAKING NIGHTMARE! Well, take advantage of your childhood now because once you become a teenager, your life becomes so complicated and you feel so alone in the world. Sometimes you feel like you want to kill yourself...or maybe that's just me. But never, NEVER, kill yourself. The world does not need to be deprived of you. So, smile and live life to the fullest :). Yeah, I did just have a little rant that probably means nothing to you :P. **

**Greyeyedowl98: A: I know right, it's scary :(. B: Thank you :). C: Why thank you, dear! Too bad my concert isn't until January 29th :P**

**SoccerGurl03: I'M GOING TO HIDE IN YOUR SUITCASE, GIRL! YOU READY FOR SOME EPICNESS IN HAWAII? I AM :P. And I did PM you :P**

**demigod surpreim: Thank you :)**

**klydo: Logan Lerman is just the definition of perfection. If I met him, I would probably start kissing him :P. **

**Hannibalrider: I hope so to! :/**

**mrpuppy: Yeah, I turn 16 in April. I love virtual hugs, they are the best! If you love that chapter, you'll LOVE the upcoming chapters :).**

**Lvl-ZeR0: I wish I could have an actual hug...I haven't had one in a while... :/ I love cookies! What kind are they? :D I'm not saying anything...I just said that it would be handy to know... :P And let me just say, that I love your reviews. They always make me smile :)**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: We will both give each other a hug! -hug- :)**

**Pawprinter: Oh my gods, I loved your review :D. Nice to know my story is that good :D. I know, so do I! I love writing about Percy, he's so dynamic :). Your question wasn't stupid haha, and it will be all in Lisdan up until probably the last two chapters. My competition is January 29th, I'm nervous and thanks :). I loved the cyber hug :). Don't cry! **

**Loved all the reviews guys, thanks!**

* * *

><p>Leila has decided that she no longer liked the cold. She didn't enjoy the feeling of it creating goosebumps on her skin. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably. The cold had to go away.<p>

"Let's see what we have here," An unfriendly voice said from above her. "a girl walking alone in the woods hunting for food. How could someone be so stupid?"

"L-Leave me a-alone." She stuttered.

The man lifted her chin. "You're a very pretty girl. You will be a fine lady for our King."

"No, I-I want Perseus." Her voice only got slightly louder.

"Aw, the little girl wants her boyfriend?" He asked in a baby voice. "Well, too bad!" He laughed. Get up!" He ordered.

He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and puller her up. Leila tried to refrain from yelping as the fabric of her shirt cut off her air. Her hands remained unbound, which she found odd. She was definitely capable of killing the man with her bare hands. But she knew it wasn't wise, she would end up in deeper trouble.

They walked down a long corridor. On the walls hung different paintings that looks very similar to the ones at home. Home, she missed it so much. She wanted to be back at Camp Half-Blood. She wanted her weapon back in its rightful place. Most of all, she wanted to be in Percy's arms. She wanted him to take all the pain away.

"Get in." The man pushed her into the room.

It was rather fancy. Fit for a King.

"Your Majesty, I found you another lady." The man bowed once the King walked in. He looked rather young, around her age. A pale face, blue eyes, blond hair. Not what she was expecting the King to look like.

"Thank you, Lord Rhyme. You man go."

Lord Rhyme's face fell. "But, sir-"

"I said 'go', Lord Rhyme. Your service is no longer needed," The King eyed Leila. "I want to get, uh, more acquainted with this lovely lady."

"As you wish, your Majesty." Lord Rhyme bowed and left.

"Please, your Majesty, don't hurt me." Leila begged.

"Why would I ever hurt you, Maria? I'm your brother."

Leila stared at the King in disbelief. "My name is not Maria, it's Leila."

The King blinked. "I'm so sorry, my lady. It's just that you look so much like her."

"It's all right, your Majesty," Leila glanced at the young King. "what are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing." He sat down on his bed.

"Nothing?" She repeated.

"Exactly. Lord Rhyme keeps on bringing women here to 'satisfy' me. I don't want them."

"So, let me get this straight, Lord Rhyme is throwing all these beautiful women and you don't want a single one?"

"Yes," He paused. "well, there is one girl. She was beautiful. She never spoke, so I never got to learn her name."

"You fell in love?"

He smiled. "I suppose so, but what really is 'love' anyway?"

Leila smiled as well. "It's an amazing feeling. Your heart beats faster, you can hardly breathe-"

"That's a good feeling?"

Leila glared. "Don't interrupt, it's rude. You may be a King, but it doesn't give you the right to be rude."

"Sorry, continue."

"Basically, all you want to do is be with that person. You never want to leave their side. Without them, you feel empty. Like a missing puzzle piece, that person fits there perfectly." The whole time she spoke, her mind was on Percy.

After a moment of silence, the King said, "Wow, that's deep. You must really love that man you're with."

She smiled. "I do, with all my heart. Now, I might not ever see him again."

"Oh, it'll be all right. All we have to do is fool around for a bit."

"You don't get it, do you? I love him, that means I don't want to be with another man, no matter how wealthy or good looking. Percy is my life, my soul mate, and my best friend."

"Yes, but if you want to live long enough to see him again, you have to do what I say."

"And if I don't?"

"Lord Rhyme will kill you and you'll never see your lover again."

Leila sighed. "All right, fine. Only one condition, we will not go far. It's bad enough I have to cheat on him." Tears leaked from her eyes.

The King smiled weakly. "Understood."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm going to have some tea and I don't know...read a book until I fall asleep. Anything to keep me away from the real world. I love you all, feel free to PM me if you want to. Review! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter, everyone! Woo! Girls at school are still being b******. Ugh, when will it end? I just finished a new book, "Hate List" by Jennifer Brown. It was really good and well written. It made me cry, you know it's a good book if it can make you cry. Go read it, now!**

**Gummybearsrock: I've never heard of taxis not labeled, that's scary! The girls in my class talk about me behind my back. My friend (if I could even call her that) decided to lie to her mom about not dating the guy she really is dating, even though her mother has always believed me. It's just one big ugly mess and I hate it . Nice to know it makes you smile, at least someone smiles because of me. And Fiction Press is okay, I don't love it as much as I love Fanfiction.**

**Greyeyedowl98: I hate girls at the moment. Haha and thanks :)**

**demigod surpreim: Thank you :)**

**SoccerGurl03: I think you may be right :P. WOO, PARTAYYYYY! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME EPICNESS? **

**TheTudorRoseQueen: Aw, I've lead you to tears? Really? That means so much to me! I always say, "You know it's a good story if it can make you cry". Thank you so much! -hugs- :) And I love that your name is Alex :P**

**Hannibalrider: Same here!**

**Lvl-ZeR0: You better keep on trying to make me smile! You remind me of my best guy friend, which is awesome! I hope I didn't just freak you out by saying that :P**

**mrpuppy: haha I loved the beginning of your review! Really? My birthday is April 25, woo! :P**

**Mono-People: Okay, thanks for telling me who you are, I was a little freaked out! Haha. I was thinking, "I've never seen that person review before..." :P. I'm pretty sure there is something better than my stories, but thank you! :P. Good luck in your contest! Do you know what I'm thinking?...DUET TIME! :P. Ha, kidding. The King is around 16. Leila is pronounced, Lee-la. I have no clue how else to show it :P.**

* * *

><p>It was hell where she was. Well, it was bearable. She was forced to sleep in the same quarters, the same bed, as the King. Leila didn't want him, she wanted Percy. She missed him. At night, once she knew the King was asleep, she would cry. Her body would shake as she sobbed quietly. She cried for Nicky, Nate, Alex, Naomi, nut mainly Perseus. She felt as if she betrayed him, which she had. Guilt. She didn't like the feeling.<p>

"I'm so sorry," She sobbed. The King was snoring next to her. It was nothing like Percy when he slept, the King was just annoying. Percy looked like an angel, her guardian angel sent to protect her. The King, on the other hand, sounded like a train. She could barely block him out at night. "Please, forgive me. I love you, Perseus."

* * *

><p>"Do you have any clue where she could be, Alex?" Nicky asked. "If we don't find her soon, Percy will kill himself."<p>

They all looked at their friend who sat on the ground. He sat there staring at the space in front of him. He seemed lifeless, he felt it, too. Since Leila went missing, he had no reason to continue. She was his sun when it was dark. She was his everything. With her gone, he didn't know what to do. Sure, they were only sixteen, but they truly did love each other. It wasn't just young love that was naïve and foolish. No, it was like the love of an adult's. Undying.

"I have an idea," Alex said. "But I don't like it at all."

"Why not?" Nate asked.

Alex closed her eyes. It was as if she was experiencing pain. "Bad memories," She whispered. "I don't want to go back."

Percy got up and grabbed Alex's shoulders firmly. His eyes were blazing. "I don't care about your damn issues. Just tell me where Leila is."

A look of fear spread in Alex's eyes. "P-Please, don't hurt me.:

"Percy, let her go," Nate pried Percy off of her. "hurting Alex is not going to help us find Leila."

"Alex, tell us where you think she is." Nicky said calmly. She was the only sane one.

Alex gulped and shuddered. "The castle."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, my dear." The King said when he woke.<p>

Leila cringed. "Please, don't call me that, only Percy can. My name is Leila."

He smiled. "Whatever you say. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yes." She lied, and even threw in a smile for good measure.

Once the last maid left the bedroom, the King let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god they're gone."

Leila had to refrain herself from correcting him. It's "Thank the gods", not "Thank god".

He stretched. "I fancy going for a swim, want to join me?"

"No, I would like to bathe. If you don't mind, that is."

He smiled. "No, enjoy your bath, my darling.

_My darling_. Percy called her that. Hearing those words spoken to her through another man's mouth felt wrong to her. She was cheating, that was what she was doing. Cheating. Cheating on the one she loved. A pang of guilt and sadness hit her chest.

The King leaned down and gave her a peck. She didn't return it. It was nothing like Percy's kisses. His were warm and soft, it brought butterflies to her stomach. The King, however, was a great kisser, but it held nothing for her. Maybe to some other girl, but not to her.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with the castle?" Nicky asked.<p>

"Bad things," Alex said. "very bad things."

"Care to elaborate?" Nate asked. He was frustrated. All he wanted was his cousin back.

"I-I had to be the King's..." She searched for the word. "mistress."

Nicky felt for the girl. "That's terrible. What did he do to you?"

Alex faked a smile. "Things I do not want to relive again."

"We need to go there, Leila's there." Percy shouted.

"Calm down, Percy. We don't know that yet." Nate said.

"Where else would she be, huh?" He asked. "I doubt she'll be in the cave saying that she fooled us. It was only a joke," Tears filled her eyes. "I just want her back."

Nate rested his hand on his shoulder. "We do, too."

"Then let's go to the castle and get her."

"Don't you ever think of anyone besides yourself, Percy? I'm not going back there." Alex said.

"Look, Alex, you're the only one who knows how to get there. You're going." He ordered.

Alex locked her fists by her side. "You can't make me!"

"I can, and I will!" Even Nicky and Nate shuddered at the power and hatred in his voice. They've never seen him like that.

"What's so great about Leila anyway?" She yelled.

"Don't you dare say that. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Alex's face relaxed. "All right, fine. I'll help you," His face lit up. "On one condition, you never, _ever_, yell at me again. Deal?"

Percy nodded. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Leila ran around the room looking for ways to escape. The windows were locked, of course. The door, guarded by two men. She could take them is she had her bow...which she didn't. Leila rattles the last window in an attempt to open it.<p>

"Dammit!" She screamed.

She wanted out, now. Where was Percy?

* * *

><p><strong>So, today during Orchestra some freshman came around me while I was playing and said that I was "amazing". I denied it and said, "No, I wasn't". Then they asked one of my guys friends what he thought and he said, "She's telling the truth." It hurt a lot. I almost started crying. I know I'm not Itzhak Perlman, Hilary Hahn, or Joshua Bell amazing, but I'm pretty good. I don't know, maybe I'm just blowing this all out of proportion. Thank you all! I love you! Review! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't make that much sense, I was really distracted while writing this, haha. I'm having major college dilemmas going on right now. I know, I'm not going to college for another two years, but I need to figure out what I want to do. Originally, I wanted to become a professional musician, but I can't do that any more because of my hands. Now, I want to be a music therapist, but I also either want to double major with creative writing or minor in creative writing. None of the colleges I've looked at have Music Therapy and Creative Writing available for me to take .. ugh, its all so frustrating! **

**Greyeyedowl98: Thanks and yeah, I know :/**

**chessrd: Well, I think that Percy would react that way, in my opinion. But hey, everyone has their own opinion. **

**Gummybearsrock: Percy is in love! Haha. I'm 15, actually :P. And there's a bit of a problem with telling my friends whose boss, I'm an introvert and I hate confrontations. I mean, I'm absolutely terrible at it and I have no self-confidence whatsoever. And thanks, I'll definitely keep that in mind :P**

**TheTudorRoseQueen: Haha, I mention everyone :P. OH MY GODS, YES, IT MAKE ME WANT TO SLAP THEM SENSELESS! :P **

**demigod surpreim: Aw, thanks :)**

**klydo: Yes, he is perfect :) he did mean it, that's the problem :/**

**Hannibalrider: Yes, yes :D**

**SoccerGurl03: I WANNA ROCK N' ROLL ALL NIGHT! Haha, and she hasn't been raped...yet :O**

**mrpuppy: April 15? If I'm getting it correctly :P. And thanks, it means a lot! I think I'm the only Percy Jackson story that takes it to another world...this makes me awesome :D. He can be a jerk sometimes, but other times he's really sweet. He reminds me of Dr. Reid from Criminal Minds and that's what I like to call him :P. But you're welcome to come and slap him senseless for me :). Haha I bet you can play...triangle! :O**

**Lvl-ZeR0: This review made me smile until my cheeks hurt :D. Yeah, he is pretty awesome, although I'm extremely mad at him at the moment :/. Your pants were backward? That's hilarious! Once, I went to church with my shirt inside out...Yeah, it was embarrassing :P**

**Pawprinter: How many Percy/OC stories are there? I can never find any, and it bugs me because all I can find is Percabeth and I'm tired of Percabeth! And you won? YAY! Good for you! Here's a cookie! -hands cookie- I bet you don't suck! Actually, he was telling the truth. I can tell if he's lying or not :/**

**For some reason, my email didn't keep some of the emails that said you guys reviewed so I had to go on Fanfiction to find out. I swear, Fanfiction is acting stupid lately . **

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm back!" The King yelled as he entered the room with two guards.<p>

Leila faked a smile. "How was your swim?"

"Oh, it was fantastic!" He gushed. He looked at the two guards. "You can leave now," They nodded and bowed before leaving. "Good, they're gone."

"Then that means stop using terms of endearment on me."

"Why not? I've grown rather fond of you."

Anger swelled inside her. "Only Percy can talk to me that way. Last time I checked, you aren't him."

The King's eyes narrowed. "Listen, you don't defy me. I am the King."

"What happened to out deal?"

He came dangerously close to her face. "Promises are meant to be broken." He whispered.

"What about the girl you said you loved?" She asked weakly. Another promise broken.

"That was until I saw you. So beautiful," His eyes roamed over her body. "Get on the bed."

* * *

><p>They walked through the forest in silence. Alex was in the front, leading the way to the castle. She dreaded each step she took. No one wanted to speak. Their minds were preoccupied, each with different thoughts.<p>

"How much longer?" Nate complained in a childish voice.

Alex paused, looking at her surroundings. "Only a little bit longer. It's right over this hill."

Percy picked up his pace when he heard. A bit further, and Leila would be there. He only needed to see her face. "Let's go!"

They made it over the hill and stood on its peak. In the distance sat the castle, surrounded by the red roses they saw when they arrived. All of them gasped, even Alex who has seen it before, because of its beauty.

"Leila, hold on. I'm almost there." Percy whispered as the wind blew. He hoped it would carry the message to her. And if it did, he could imagine the smile her face would hold.

* * *

><p>Leila laid in the bed sobbing, with only a bed sheet covering her. The King was next to her sleeping, and it was only noon. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.<p>

She got off the bed and dressed quickly to get rid of the cold. She didn't like the feeling of being unclothed. It made her feel vulnerable, weak. It made her seem powerless, which she was. No weapon to protect herself, nor Percy.

Leila sat at the window and looked out. Tears slipped out of her eyes. Of course, she had to go through the same pain that she just experienced with her father. Both were cruel, heartless men who had no sense of right or wrong. It seemed no matter where she went, evil followed not too far behind. Lurking in the dark, waiting for the right moment to attack her while she was weak.

Slaves worked below her window. Sweat running down their faces. They looked exhausted, as if they haven't slept in days. They probably haven't, either. They guard stood close watching over them.

Leila noticed a speck on the hill that overlooked the castle. She squinted to see what it was. The blur focused and she was able to make out the familiar dark brown hair.

"Percy!" She whispered excitedly.

He finally found her. She knew he would come. Her knight in shining armor.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think she is?" Percy asked. He could barely keep still knowing that Leila was so close.<p>

"I know where she is." Alex said in a strained voice.

Percy grabbed her hand and began dragging her down the hill. Alex tried to protest.  
>"Percy, there is now way you'll make it past the guards and army officials." She tried to reason with him.<p>

He uncapped Riptide. "Watch me." He challenged.

Percy ran off leaving the others behind. "No, Percy, you can't!" He was already gone. "That kid has a death wish."

"What should we do?" Nicky asked.

"Follow him. If we don't, he'll die for sure," She unsheathed her sword. The others followed in suit. "Now, let's kick some butt."

* * *

><p>Leila began banging on the window. Percy was heading towards the castle with Riptide in hand. "Percy! I am up here!" She screamed in hopes of catching his attention. He didn't show any sign of hearing her.<p>

"What are you doing?" The King demanded.

Leila smirked. "Percy's here to save me. You lose."

The King marched to the window to see the man she loved barge through the line of guards. He knocked them down one by one. The King screamed in outrage.

"You're coming with me." He grabbed her by the arm.

"Where are you taking me?" He didn't answer.

The King walked past all the guards, heading towards the exit. Leila blinked when the door opened. It's been so long since she's been outdoors. Leila looked around her. The forest wasn't far away, if she got the chance, she could run away.

"You, boy! I've got want you want!" The King yelled holding up her arm like she was some sort of prize.

"Leila." He said in relief.

The King unsheathed a knife that was hidden under his cloak and held it to her skin. "Put the sword down, or Leila right her will die. I don't want to though," He trailed the knife down her throat. "she's rather beautiful, and great in bed."

Percy stared at her in disbelief. "Don't listen to him, Percy." She said firmly. Water brimmed her eyes. No, she must not cry.

"You're nothing but a liar." Percy said through closed teeth. He maintained a fighting position, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Aw, you believe her. How sweet," The King cooed. "but sadly, it's the other way around. She's the liar. She's been lying to all along, saying that she loved you. All she wanted was me, can't you see?"

Percy's stance wavered. "Who are you going to believe, Perseus?" She asked quietly. He looked at her in the eye, his own green ones filled with tears. "I love you, Perseus. I've loved you ever since we were kids. You'll never leave me, right?" She gave him a watery smile.

"I'll never leave you, no matter what," A tear ran down his face. "Let Leila go."

"I would love to, but I can't."

"Why not?"

He gave a crooked smile. "She's to become my Queen."

"Percy!" Three people came running towards them at full speed. It was Alex, Nicky, and Nate.

"You!" The King pointed the dagger at Alex.

"Hello, miss me?" She gave him an innocent smile.

"Oh, so she finally speaks."

Leila glanced between the two of them, and gasped. "She was the one you fell in love with, isn't she?"

"We are getting off topic!" The King complained. Leila rolled her eyes at the King's childishness.

Alex stared at the King. "You-You loved me? If you loved me, then why didn't you stop doing all those horrid things to me?"

"I was forced to."

"If you still love me, then you will let Leila go. She's my friend."

He glanced down at the dagger and let it fall from his grasp. It hit the ground making a metallic sound. "I still love you."

"Well, too bad, I don't. I'm sorry."

Leila ran into Percy's embrace and began to cry. He just rubbed her back and let her do what she needed to do. Percy was just happy to have her back.

"May I at least learn your name, fair maiden?"

"Alexandra, Alexandra Morris." She gave him a smile and left with the others close behind.

No one followed them. The King ordered them to leave them be. Leila wasn't sure why he was being to nice. Maybe, he did have a good heart deep down. Or maybe, he was just getting ready to plot another kidnapping. Only this time, with Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, this was a long chapter, well I think it is :P. I've been in the mood to write a novel in honor of this month, which is like national writing a novel month or something haha. It's legit, I swear! Scout's honor...at least I think that's what you say. I was never a boy scout (I'm not a guy) nor a girl scout (why would I want to go to stranger's house and ask if they want to buy cookies? It's stupid, really). Anyway, review! I love you all! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, mon amis! Here's another chapter to brighten your day...hopefully. **

**Demigod surpreim: I know :/**

**Greyeyedowl98: Oh my gods, girl scouts annoy me. I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN COOKIES! -slams door in their face- :D haha**

**TheTudorRoseQueen: It's not longer, but you'll live :P. I definitely added them in the chapter..but not that way you would like it :P**

**UndercoverCop: I know right? Stupid King and his douchebagness. That's not even a word...haha**

**gummybearsrock: Introvert means shy, basically. Haha. I'm not that shy, I just don't like to talk to people I'm not friends with, because they're all jerks. I'm glad it made sense!**

**Hannibalrider: I hope so too, I haven't decided yet :P**

**mrpuppy: Well, at least I have a few more years. Only a couple months for you, that's scary :O. Yeah, the King is kind of bipolar. But you have to think, he became King at a very young age and had to rule a whole country. I think he would act like that. **

**Lvl-ZeR0: Well...not too long ago he made a promise to me saying that if he ever got a girlfriend, I would be the first one he would tell. I wasn't the first one...as you can tell it really pissed me off. I don't like it when people break their promises, I have trust issues and when they break them, it only makes it worse. You wore panties for the whole day? Haha that's hilarious! And you're telling me this because I'm your friend, duh! :D**

**SoccerGurl03: You weren't expecting that, were you? ;)**

* * *

><p>"We'll have to find another hideout," Alex said in a monotone. "the King knows where the cave is."<p>

Leila's eyes widened. "They attacked you? I hoped he was bluffing."

"Who are you talking about?"

Leila shrugged. "I don't know, I'm guessing he was a Captain, or even a General. He told me that he had soldiers waiting to kill you. I complied, I didn't want you to die because of me."

Percy sighed. "I knew I should have come with you."

"Well, what's done is done. There is no use in trying to change the past, Percy."

"You could have at least tried to fight him."

Leila stopped in her tracks. "I couldn't, Percy, because if I did, he would have signaled the soldiers. You would have been dead."

"If you at least fought him, you wouldn't have cheated on me with the King!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Percy?" She escaped from his grasp.

"What's wrong with me? You cheated on me- slept with a man you hardly knew!"

"I had no choice!"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't," She took a deep breath to try and dull the stinging in her eyes. "if I didn't do what he told me to do, he would have killed you. If you died, my life would be empty."

His expression softened. "Leila, I-"

"No, Percy, don't try. Just leave me be for now." Leila began walking away from him. He made no effort to stop her.

Leila tried to not make it known that she was crying. It was rather hard to conceal her runny nose, but she allowed herself to sniffle once and a while. She could tell they already knew of her crying, but made no move to comfort her. What great friends they were. She would do anything for a hug at the moment.

"Leila?" Alex asked as she joined her.

She rapidly wiped away any excess of tears from her face, but fresh once took its place. "Have you come to convict me of something else like Percy? If so, I'm not in the mood."

"No, I just came to say," She paused looking for the right words. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like."

Leila nodded. "The King told me he loved you, do you feel the same way?"

Alex thought about it. "I'm not sure, but at the moment, no. He hurt my friend." She nudged her arm playfully.

Leila let out a small laugh. "Thanks, Alex. I really needed that."

"No problem, just try and make up with Percy. You're not the only one that's hurting." She left to talk to the other couple.

Her and Percy were only a few feet from each other. Leila didn't know what to say. What could possibly heal all the hurt that he's received? No amount of words would heal the wounds. She wanted to return to before they arrived here. That moment where they laid next to each other on her bed. The way the moonlight shined on his face, making him look unearthly, like a god. Or when he promised to marry her. Perhaps that's the most special of them all.

She remembered when they shared their first kiss. The whole memory was laughable, she thought. All because she had one suicidal moment. She doubted anyone else had their kiss that way. They were demigods, they had to be different.

"Percy," She said quietly. She wasn't even sure he heard her. "do you remember our first kiss?"

Percy smiled and gave a slight laugh. "Of course, only because you went suicidal."

She laughed. "If I didn't, we might not have even kissed. Ever think of that?"

"Every day."

"Why?"

"Because I can't help but not wonder of it. What if you never joined the Hunt? What if you didn't jump off that tree? What if you did and I wasn't there to save you?"

"I've never thought of it that way."

His face darkened. "Apparently, you don't think of a lot things."

"Perseus Jackson, drop it!" She nearly yelled. "You know very well that I'm not one to be unfaithful."

"How can I be so sure?" He countered. "I did leave for five years. A lot can happen in five years."

"And who's fault is that?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You know I had no choice."

"You still could have done something, Percy. Gods, what did I ever see in you?" She asked in disgust.

"If you're that disgusted by me, why don't we just break up?" He screamed. A few birds fled the trees at the boom of his voice.

"Fine, we're done!"

"Fine!"

The other three looked at them in shock, unsure of what to do or say. "You two really don't mean that." Nicky said.

"I'm sorry, Nicky, but it's true," Leila narrowed her eyes at Percy. "we're over."

"But-"

"Don't even try, Nicky," Percy said. "we're not getting back together."

"You two are the best couple ever. If you two can't stay together, how do I know if any relationship will work at all?"

"That's for you to figure out," Leila said. "Now, about our new shelter..."

"Right, I think it's best if we find another cave." Nate suggested.

"I thought so, too. Are there any near, Alex?"

"I believe that there's-"

"Hold on," Percy interrupted. "I didn't agree with this."

Leila glared. "No one asked for your opinion, Percy."

"I have a right-"

"Enough," Nate yelled. "Now, Percy, where do you think would be a good shelter?"

"Somewhere near the ocean, it would be a good source of food."

Leila rolled her eyes. "We'd be in plain sight. In a cave, we can hide ourselves and have food."

"You only want to be in a cave because you don't like the ocean."

"I never said that!"

The others rolled their eyes at their childish argument.

"Will they ever get back together?" Alex asked.

"I sure hope so," Nicky said. "it's all up to my mother now, and who knows what else she'll do."

* * *

><p><strong>So I was wondering...do you guys think I have what it takes to write a book? If so, would you buy it <em>if<em> I was able to get it published. I'm seriously thinking about writing a book, but the problem is 1. I don't think I'm that good and 2. I've never been able to finish one of my own original stories. This is the first series I have actually finished. Crazy, right? Anyway, leave your thoughts in your review, I would love to know! I love you all! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, guess what? It's the 10 chapter! Double digits, baby! Woo! Thank you to Chuu112 for adding Broken Promises and Trying to Remember to favorite stories :). **

**SoccerGurl03: Aw, shucks, your making me blush! I'm not _that_ amazing of a writer. I'm not even sure if a publisher or agent would consider me to be an author. But I'll try, just for you :P. I'll try, but you never know what Leila will do :P**

**Hannibalrider: Same here :P**

**TheTudorRoseQueen: Yay, another person! And I'm debating between an American Revolution love story or a Great Depression love story. I'm still deciding :P**

**Greyeyedowl98: Ugh, I know right?**

**Gummybearsrock: Haha, I love your outbursts! Well, I would hope it would be appropriate for kids haha, it would probably be YA. Haha, I wish I could, but they'll think I said all of them. **

**UndercoverCop: Ugh, drama, don't you hate it?**

**Mrpuppy: They might... :P Don't feel sad! Yay, another person who would buy my book xD**

**Slayer of Heroes: Okay, I think I'm going to write a book :P**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Yes, you're still making me smile :). Yeah, don't break any promises, or you'll die :P. We better be friends, mister! :P**

**supersweet47: It wouldn't be based on Percy Jackson, it would be a completely different story..**

* * *

><p>Leila never imagined in a million years that she would break up with Percy. For the longest time, she believed they were soul mates. Her other half. She had given him her heart, and he ripped it to shreds. It was too broken to be repaired.<p>

How foolish could she have been, believing in his lies? It only brought her pain in the end. Each 'I love you' meant nothing to him. That sociopath held no emotion whatsoever. Didn't care that she was trying to hold herself together. Being within a few feet of him did not help the healing process. Leila doubted she would ever get the chance to fully heal her wounded heart. With Percy there, there was no possible way she could.

She felt so vulnerable and fragile. If one was to even touch her, she would surely break. She was terrified to trust another again. Even the trust among her friends was slowly diminishing with each glance Percy gave her. Leila trusted him, and look what happened. Would she be able to handle another crack in her heart, the one that's already far beyond repair?

Would she be able to love again? It was difficult to imagine herself with another man. Percy seemed to be the perfect man, like an angel sent to love her and only her. It turned out to be a lie. His beauty on the outside disguised his true intentions. Were all men that way? Sent to finish a mission and leave directly after it. To break a girl's heart and leave them begging for help. For someone to come and relieve the pain. To help them try and forget all the broken promises. Each man seeming to be 'The One', only turning out to be their worst nightmare. Men were created from Hades himself.

Was she able to trust Nate? Her cousin, the only one to acknowledge her and befriend her. He seemed to have a heart of gold. Always doing what seemed right, and taking care of people in need. He, in fact, helped her when she lost her memory, and during the war, he helped nurse her back to health. If he never did, she might be dead. She definitely owed him, but to what extent? With this new fear of men, she could only do so much within her comfort level. Taking her life for him was out of the question. It was all Percy's fault. She wanted to be able to trust her cousin, like must do.

"We'll stop here for the night." Alex announced.

It was nearing night. The stars were starting to appear, and the sun was disappearing beneath the hill, saying 'Goodnight and I'll be back at dawn'. It seemed the sun and moon were the only ones she could rely on. No matter what, they came and left when they said they would. No surprises.

Leila headed towards the trunk of a tree, far from the others. They knew she needed time to herself, so they made no argument.

As the sun was 'Goodbye', it got significantly colder. Leila wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to gather warmth. But as the wind blew, it made her feel like an ice cube. She was unable to move. For a moment, she wished for Percy's arms to wrap around her once more. Only for the warmth.

Her teeth chattered as another gust of wind came her way. Goosebumps covered her body and the hair on her skin raised like a porcupine's. She began rubbing her arms frantically and curled into the tightest ball she could manage. Even then, it didn't give her any relief. The cold was still penetrating through her clothes, making its way into her body until no warmth remained. If the while night would be like this, she wouldn't sleep a wink.

A material was thrown across her. Warmth reentered her body and she sighed in content. She didn't look to see the person who possibly saved her from hypothermia. At the moment, sleep was all that mattered to her. She closed her eyes and gave into the darkness.

She shifted uncomfortably as her eyelids turned red and began to hurt. No matter what position she tried, it didn't get rid of the discomfort. She slowly opened her eyes to minimize the sun exposure. The light nearly blinded her and it took her a minute to readjust.

As she stood up, an object fell to the ground soundlessly. It was a jacket. Someone sacrificed their own warmth for her. She held the soft fabric in her hands and looked for one of them not wearing it. The only person was Percy, who had his arms tucked inside his shirt. He was curled in a tight ball. Every once and a while he would shiver.

She looked down at the jacket in disgust. How could she have not known it was from him? The smell should have been a dead giveaway, but in her state last night, it was no wonder why she didn't notice. Why did he lend her the jacket? Someone as selfish as him would have kept it, but no, he gave it to her. His ex-girlfriend, of all people. The boy made no sense.

Leila threw down the jacket in his direction, not even caring if it made it to him. She walked away from the camp with no idea in mind on where to go. The sun shined through the tree branches and hit an object on the forest floor. It caught her eyes and she put her hand in front of her face to prevent the glare. She took a closer look to see what could have caused it to be so bright. It was her bracelet laying partially underneath a decaying leaf. She let out a gasp and put it on her wrist.

This was the place she was kidnapped, and it wasn't far from camp. She had to warn the others. The King's army could attack at any moment.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think, if I do write a book should it be A: American Revolution era love story B: Great Depression era love story or C: A dystopian romance (ex: The Hunger Games Matched Trilogy/ Eve Trilogy)? Thoughts and suggestions, please! I love you all! Review! By the way, I'm sick :/. I think I have the flu, blah! D:**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm just warning you, it's not my best and it's short, haha. Thank you LuxrayLord for adding it to story alert :).**

**SoccerGurl03: Hugs are amazing :P**

**TheTudorRoseQueen: Leila is stubborn! Haha I've delayed my stories too, I haven't finished several stories on here, and I might :P**

**Pawprinter: 1st review: Mine's the best? Aw :). I like Percabeth too, but there's too much. Get any prizes? :P And yeah...I guess I rock. 2nd review: Percy is Percy haha. Yay, another buyer :D. 3rd review: Yeah, I'm hating her too. Well that's good, that means they're a good couple :P. **

**gummybearsrock: I didn't think it was that deep :P. You born in the U.S but don't live there? Weird :P. And to answer you question, no, I haven't done anything to them. I rarely talk in school. **

**UndercoverCop: I'm working on it, sh, don't tell the others ;). **

**Hannibalrider: Well, hopefully Percy and Leila will be like that :P**

**mrpuppy: Yeah, this story is very...hard I guess. Working on it, sh ;)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Neither am I! :D. -raises glass of water- I hate soda so I'm raising this, cheers! :D**

* * *

><p>The trees around her became a blur as she ran. The wind stung her eyes, but she didn't stop. She had to warn them. She had to leave, before it was too late. Her legs wouldn't go fast enough.<p>

"Where were you?" Nicky demanded.

Leila bent down, truing to catch her breath. "We...have to...leave.:

"Why?" questioned Alex.

Leila's breathing steadied. "This is where I was kidnapped. They could attack at any given time."

"How do you know for sure?" asked Nate.

Leila pointed to her bracelet. "I found it. I dropped it when they took me," They still looked unconvinced. "Look, it's likely that they're monitoring this area. I don't know about you, but I'm leaving."

Without a second thought, she started walking away from the campsite. The leaved crunched beneath her feet. They didn't make an attempt to follow her. They didn't believe her, and she wasn't sure why. Had she done something that would cloud their judgment? But why should she care, her trust for them was nearly gone. She was better on her own. That way she can heal. If the Fates are on her side, that is.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe her," Nate said. "coming up with such a stupid lie."<p>

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"She obviously made it up. My own cousin, a liar."

Percy stared at him dumbfounded. "What do you two think?"

Nicky shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"I believe her," Alex said quietly. "Leila doesn't seem like the type of person to lie."

"Then why didn't you go with her?" Percy asked.

"I think she needs time to think after all that has happened with...you know."

* * *

><p>Leila was tiring quickly. Her feet felt like lead. Each step was getting harder. Her mouth cried out, wanting to quench its thirst. She fell the ground exhausted. It's been at least a few hours since she left.<p>

"Mom, why do you hate me?" She managed to ask hoarsely.

She didn't want to die like this. Not in a forest where she might never be found. Animals would eat her dead body. That's not how she wanted to leave this world.

If she died in Lisdan, would she truly die? Or would she return to Earth? If so, would she be the age that she entered Lisdan?

"Please, help me." She began to sob.

"I'm going to go find her." Percy said.

Alex stopped him. "No offense, Percy, but you're not her favorite person right now."

"She could be dying out there, Alex."

"I highly doubt that, she's a smart girl. Her mother created the Hunt, she was in the Hunt, she will know how to survive here."

"I'm still going."

Alex sighed. "Your funeral."

* * *

><p>Leila crawled on her hands and knees breathing heavily. She sounded like a dog. Her hands got cut each time a branch came in her path. She was too delusional to care.<p>

"Water..."

No water, not even a stream was in sight.

"Leila!" She raised her head in confusion. She had no idea where it came from. "Oh gods, you're hurt."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Percy?"

"Yes, Leila, it's me. I know you hate me right now, but you have to let me take care of you."

"No, leave me alone," She swatted his hands away, or at least tried to. "I'd rather die than have you help me."

"You're too stubborn for your own good." He smiled.

A scream pierced the air. "Alex!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going with my dad tonight, I hate him. Ugh, so goodbye! I love you all! Review! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :D Sorry I haven't uploaded, been lazy :P**

**SoccerGurl03: I survived :P and yeah, he is kinda mean :P**

**TheTudorRoseQueen: I'm fond of them :P**

**gummybearsrock: You forgot? Haha awesome! :P**

**UndercoverCop: Who knows :P**

**Hannibalrider: Yes :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Yes new friendship :D**

**demigod surpreim: I know you didn't :P**

**mrpuppy: Because I made them that way :P**

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Leila asked, still delirious from the lack of water.<p>

"Alex is in trouble, we have to help her."

"No, Percy, go without me. I'm useless at the moment. You'll be quicker if you go by yourself."

"But-"

"Go." She glared at him.

He was hesitant at first, but left. The truth was, Leila wanted him to leave. She knew he was only being nice to her. A part of her wasn't ready to accept his kindness. He hurt her, and she wasn't going to forgive him so easily.

* * *

><p>"Alex?" Percy yelled.<p>

He looked around frantically looking for signs of his new friend.

"Alex!"

His friend huddled against the trunk of a tree, clutching her stomach. Percy noticed the blood seeping through her fingers.

"What happened? Where are Nate and Nicky?"

She only shook her head. Her body was shaking. Sweat was forming on her forehead. Her breath was uneven. Percy was afraid she would die if they stayed there any longer.

"Alex, listen to me," Her glazed eyes looked at him. "I'm going to take you to Leila and then we'll find help. All right?"

She nodded her head. Percy carried her bridal style through the woods.

* * *

><p>Leila had no other choice but to stay. She was not in the state to go and wander off. Once Percy comes back, she will take some of his water and leave. She didn't need Percy.<p>

"Leila, do you know how to heal?" A voice asked. She assumed it was Percy.

"Hm?"

She heard him sigh. He forced her mouth open and a cool liquid went down her dry throat. She sat there, letting the water rejuvenate her body. She blinked and looked around her. Alex was moaning softly and clutched her stomach.

"Oh my gods..."

"Do you know how to heal?"

Leila shook her head. "No, you would need Nate for that."

"Nate wasn't there."

She sighed. "We'll just have to stop the bleeding and hope she survives," She looked at him. "give me your shirt."

"What?"

"You heard me, take your shirt off. Did you expect me to take mine off? I'm a girl. You're a guy, you can take yours off."

He glared at her and gave her his shirt. Leila wrapped it around Alex's abdomen tightly. She pushed back Alex's hair. "Hang in there, all right?"

She faced Percy who was now wearing his jacket over his bare chest. She could see his abs peeking out from the jacket. He smirked when he noticed.

"Enjoying the show?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, Jackson."

"Put your hands up!"

They froze, staring at each other with wide eyes. Slowly they lifted their hands in the air. Leila was certain they were dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I love you all!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, long time no...see? I don't technically see you, but you know what I mean :P. Sorry I haven't updated, I had this chapter written, but I haven't had the time. It's not my greatest, but it will do for now. I'm still trying to decide how long this story will be. **

**March150: Thank you :)**

**Greyeyedowl98: I know right? :P**

**The Human Multitaskers: Why thank you :D I believe this is the first time you've reviewed, welcome! :D**

**gummybearsrock: Thank you :)**

**TheTudorRoseQueen: I agree, it was choppy. I haven't had time at all to write because I'm in AP classes and have my instrument to play everyday. I have like 25 minutes total a day to write. And that's during lunch. Believe me, I'm trying as hard as I can! :)**

**SoccerGurl03: I don't even know! I'm sill deciding! :P**

**Hannibalrider: Thanks :)**

**UndercoverCop: Isn't that a good thing? XD **

**demigod surpreim: Thank you :)**

**mrpuppy: I know, Percy is freaking HOT! Nico, oh my gods, he'd be just as hot as Percy -drools-**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Good stories come before sleep, remember that :P**

**booklover29: Hey, welcome back! I don't know when they'll get back together haha :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm feeling the love :D. And now time for some advertising -clears throat- Everyone should read SoccerGurl03's story The Daughter of Apollo! It's a Percy/OC story, I must say, it's pretty good :). NOW GO CHECK IT OUT! Well, after you read this chapter that is. Wasn't going to make you get away that easily ;)**

* * *

><p>Leila turned around slowly to see who she was up against. She, not they. She didn't need a man to help fight her battles.<p>

A group of nicely dressed men were mounted on horses. For a moment, she feared it was the King's army, but it wasn't their uniform.

"State your residence." The man in the front ordered. She guessed he was the leader.

"Um..." She looked at Percy, who was just as frightened as she was. "we don't have a residence here."

"Then you are criminals," He stated. "the King and Queen will not be pleased."

Leila stared at him. "What King and Queen?" Before he could answer she spoke quickly, "Never mind, listen, sir, we need help. Our friend is hurt."

He glanced down at Alex, who shivered from the cold. "It's not our problem."

"Have you no heart?" Percy yelled. Leila looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me? You listen here-"

"No, you listen," He interrupted. Each word dripped with venom. "my friend is dying. Every second we stand here talking, her life is slipping away. Do you really want her blood on your hands?"

He shifted in discomfort. "All right, we'll help your friend."

Leila felt the urge to hug Percy, but she refrained herself. It seemed her emotions for Percy changed drastically. One moment, she loathed him, but then the next, she just wanted to hug him. It was all too confusing to her.

One of the men took Alex. She was unsure if they could trust them. If they were against the King, though, then they must not be all bad. But once the leader offered his hand, she batted it away like it was deathly to her.

"I'm sorry for behavior," Percy apologized. "Leila, get on the horse."

She shook her head firmly. She was frightened by the thought of the men touching her. Making her perform for them. It would be like her father and the King all over again, she wasn't going to let it happen. She'd rather ride the horse with Percy, even though at the moment, she hated him.

Percy sighed. "Would you rather ride with me?" He asked, and Leila nodded her head shyly. She hasn't the slightest idea why she was acting that way. "Is there a way we can?"

"Nicholas, off your horse." He ordered.

"But, sir, who will I ride with?" Nicholas asked.

"You will walk, you know the way." He narrowed his eyes.

Nicholas gave the tow his horse. She felt sorry for the man, to an extent.

"Come on, Leila, I'll help you get on." Leila stepped away from Percy's hands. She mounted the horse herself, she didn't need a man.

Leila heard him sigh and sit behind her. They both reached for the reigns, and for a second their hands touched. She drew her hands back quickly as the equivalent of an electric current entered her body. She wondered if he felt it, too. Several times before, she felt that shock. It brought her joy, it made her feel rejuvenated. Now, it brought her anger. To her it showed as a weakness. A sign that she still loved him, which she did not.

"Did you feel that?" He whispered in her ear. The smell of the sea filled her nose.

When they were dating, that was one thing she always loved about him, he smelled like the sea.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Perseus." She tried to hide the tremor in her voice.

"Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying something that didn't happen." She retorted.

"Excuse me," The leader interrupted. "if you two are done, we'll get going. Your friend doesn't have much time left."

Leila glanced at her friend in worry. She hoped he was only bluffing when he said she didn't have much time. If he was correct, what would be the point in continuing on? Alex was the only one who believed in her. Nate and Nicky no longer did. Percy...she still wasn't sure of.

Throughout the ride, Leila shifted constantly whenever Percy's hands or body got too close, which happened often. She wanted to avoid his touch, in fear that the shock would come again. Then, he would continue to speak of it to her, when it must be clear to him that she doesn't want to talk about it. Of course, she felt like she was over analyzing it, like usual. One of her many negative traits.

"It's not a bad trait, it's what I love about you," Percy whispered. Leila's eyes widened in fear. "Yes, you were speaking out loud."

"Forget what you heard." She ordered.

"No, I don't think I will," He smirked. "because now I know that you still love me."

"That's preposterous. When did you hear me way that?"

"I could see it in your eyes." She rolled her eyes, denying his answer. Maybe he was right, she thought. Maybe he could see it in her eyes. Stupid son of Poseidon.

The leader stopped his horse, and the others followed in suit. "Welcome to the Revolution."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, it's over, for now. So, after this all done and over with, I'm thinking about writing another PercyOC story. I will miss Leila, Nicky, Nate, and Alex, but it's time to move on once this is done. Leila and the gang will always hold a precious place in my heart. After all, this is my first PJO fanfiction. I would like ideas on what her godly parent should be, it could be a minor god/goddess. It doesn't have to be one of the Olympians. Thanks, and I love you all! Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovely reviewers! I'm extremely tired at the moment :(. Thank you Winxcat for adding it to favorite stories :).**

**Greyeyedowl98: Heck yeah :)**

**chessrd: Remember, Leila is the daughter of Artemis who has a lot of issues with men and swore them off. So she inherited that trait, I hope that helps! I'm not even sure what I'm going to do for the ending yet haha. **

**SoccerGurl03: I don't want it either, but all good things must come to an end :/. Alex was stabbed :P**

**Pawprinter: Thank you :)**

**Hannibalrider: Yes :)**

**mrpuppy: Nah, I say Percy, 'casue I LOVE Percy :P. Ares sounds really interesting! I'm already trying to think of a story line for that, definitely a contender for the next story! :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: It's that awesome? Yay! :D And yeah, sleep is for wimps :P**

**booklover29: Nice to know you like it so much :D**

**gummybearsrock: I would love it if you'd submit a demigod! I'll PM you once I'm done with the story and going to be starting the new one. I may take a break, though. Yeah, it is dramatic :P**

* * *

><p>"The Revolution?" Percy asked. "What's that?"<p>

"You will know once we see the King and Queen." The leader responded.

When Leila heard Percy sigh, she knew he was frustrated. He didn't like not knowing, and neither did she. It bothered her if she was left in the dark. She was afraid of the unknown.

"Can we go see them now?" Leila asked.

"You must have patience," He said. "the King and Queen will see you when they please."

"But if they're the King and Queen of the Revolution, which I'm guessing is a rebellion against the King, then they must illegitimate. So, therefore, they can see us now." She retorted, giving him a smile.

He glared at her, obviously not liking her comment. "You must have patience. Now, quiet."

Percy lowered his mouth to her ear. "If he says that one more time, I'll stab him with Riptide."

Leila couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"I said 'quiet'." The leader nearly shouted.

"Sorry, sir."

"Getting us in trouble? Leila Night, what am I going to do with you?" He teased.

She rolled her hazel eyes. "Shut it, Jackson."

"You know you love it."

Percy jumped off the horse, and offered his hand to Leila. She completely ignored it and hopped off herself. It seemed the moment they shared disappeared. He sighed.

"Going to ignore me now?" He asked as they walked into the small castle.

"I never said that."

"So, you're going to talk to me?"

"I never said that, either."

He gave her a smile. "You're a mystery sometimes, Leila."

"Aren't I always?" She gave a small smile.

He shook his head. "You'll be the death of me, I swear."

Thoughts of Percy's dead body filled her head. How Naomi said it was all her fault. "Please, don't say that." She said just about a whisper.

He hit his head with his hand, making a soft _smack!_ "Oh gods, Leila, I'm so sorry."

"Just forget it, Percy."

"Leila, I-"

"I said forget it, Perseus Jackson." She snapped.

The leader cleared his throat. "May I present to you King Richard and Queen Victoria."

The people went on one knee as they entered. Percy and Leila looked at each other and followed their actions.

"Rise," The King ordered. "Perseus Jackson and Leila Night, step forward."

Leila wondered how he knew their names. She didn't remember telling anyone.

"We've been waiting for you." The Queen said. Her voice was like silk, so soft and smooth, like a lullaby. Her beauty was like no other. Her shining blond hair was tied in a braid, that looked like it was made from gold. Her hair was nothing like her eyes, it reminded her a lot like Percy's.

Leila noticed Percy's mouth was agape and and smacked him. "She's the Queen. Don't go all googly eyes on her!" She whispered fiercely. She felt an odd feeling reigning in the pit of her stomach when she saw Percy looking at the Queen. Jealousy, perhaps?

He smirked. "Jealous?"

"No, I am not!" She insisted. "You stupid son of Poseidon-"

"Enough," The King ordered. "let's continue, shall we?" He cleared his throat. "Where we are is the heart of the Revolution, an organization we created when the Ticen people took over Lisdan to regain our land."

"So, a rebellion?" Leila asked.

"I guess you could call it that."

The Queen gave a delicate smile. "Your friend is going to be fine." She changed the subject.

Leila nearly slapped herself. She had forgotten all about Alex. She had been absorbed with Percy.

"Your Highness," Leila began. "do you know what happened?"

"Why of course, I healed her myself. It seems that she was stabbed with an iron blade."

No one that thy knew had an iron blade. For that, she was thankful. It was no one that she trusted.

"But who would do such a thing?"

"I believe it was the King's doing."

She muttered to herself, "I knew he wasn't to be trusted."

"And you were right to think so. The King is a ruthless man. All he wants is power, nothing more. That's why we started the Revolution, to overthrow him. Lisdan deserves to be the way it was before."

Cheers erupted, echoing off the walls. Leila smiled at their enthusiasm.

"You two are part of the prophecy, aren't you?" The King questioned.

"Well, A-Alex thought we were-" Leila stuttered.

"Then if you are," He interrupted. "where are the other two? The one who bears her heart on her sleeve and the last a lover, not a fighter forever be."

"We don't know, your Majesty," Percy said. "when I went to get Alex, they were nowhere in sight."

"Then there are two options," The Queen said. "One, they were taken by the King's men against their will. Or two, they sided with the King."

Leila shook her head. "No, they would never do that."

"Are you sure? Or is there a side of your friends you don't know of?"

"Leila's right," Percy insisted. "they would never do that. Besides if they did, why would they be in the prophecy? It states that all of us together will rise power."

The Queen nodded. "Well, we hope you are right. If they are in fact taken, it appears out war will be closer than we thought."

"You are dismissed." The King announced.

The crowd began to file out.

"Your rooms are in the east wing Geoffrey will show you the way." The Queen said before disappearing with the King. Percy had a lovestruck on his face, and she elbowed him in the stomach.

A short bald man appeared next to them without making a sound. "Come this way."

Leila immediately disliked the man. He had a crazy looked in her eye that made her feel uneasy.

"Your rooms are side by side, the Queen thought you would feel more comfortable," He gave them an odd grin. "Enjoy your stay."

As soon as he walked out of view, Percy said, "I don't like him."

She gave a short laugh. "Neither do I, there's just something about him that freaks me out."

"Stay away from him, all right?"

She glared. "Who said you can tell me what to do?"

"I'm not, you just have to be careful."

"Whatever, Percy. Goodnight!"

"It's not night, yet." He called after her when she walked through the bedroom door.

She turned and intensified her glare. "Shut it, Perseus." She slammed the door.

He chuckled at her childishness, but it was one of the many things he loved about her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all have a wonderful day! Don't forget to give me ideas for parents for my new upcoming PJO story! It's a PercyOC! I love you all! Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Why hello there everyone. Let me just say that the notebook I have been using to write this series is now full :( It was my favorite notebook :/. Don't you just hate it when you finish a notebook?**

**Hannibalrider: Heck yeah!**

**Greyeyedowl98: I make that decision ;)**

**gummybearsrock: Yeah, I only like doing main characters/OC, but I like doing Percy the best. I was thinking of doing Nico/OC but I can't do his personality as well as I can do Percy's. **

**Demigod surpreim: I'm not sure yet, but I will announce it once I know. **

**The Human Multitaskers: They will get back together when I deem them ready :P**

**TheTudorRoseQueen: Haha it's all right, you were missed :P. And I know, Leila is just too stubborn :P**

**mrpuppy: I'm really considering daughter of Ares! I will announce who I choose at the end of the chapter :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Doughnuts are amazing! And 24 hours? I can't even play an hour of video games! **

**Booklover29: Only I can choose the ending, mon ami :P**

**SoccerGurl03: He's a creep, just saying :P**

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," A voice whispered in her ear, "we're wasting daylight."<p>

She groaned. "Percy?" Her voice was still think of sleep.

He chuckled. "Yes, now wake up."

"Why?" She complained. "I want sleep."

"We need to go visit Alex."

She sighed into her pillow. "All right, leave."

"Why?"

"I need to change."

A blush formed on his face. "Oh, um, right."

"Now, out." She pointed to the door. Once it closed, she threw the covers off her. The cold air made goosebumps cover her skin.

She stretched and walked to the wardrobe. It was filled with dresses similar to the Queen's. They were beautiful. She felt as if she was too unattractive to wear them. It would disgrace the dresses. Yet, she still chose the simplest one she could find, a green cotton dress that hit the floor with silver leaves embroidered. She felt like a princess. She smiled and began twirling around, letting the fabric fly off her body. She felt like a child once more.

"Are you ready yet, Leila?" Percy asked through the door.

"Coming!" She told him. She pushed her bangs out of her face and opened the door.

He was dressed in clothing similar to hers. She couldn't deny that he looked immensely attractive. Percy's mouth fell open at the sight of her. "Uh..."

She laughed. "Yes, Percy?"

"You just look..."

"Yes?" She urged him to continue.

"Beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"Are you going to say about me?" He questioned.

"About what?"

He smirked. "How handsome I am, of course."

She scoffed in disgust. Whatever feelings she might have had for him vanished. "Don't be so full of yourself."

"You know I'm only joking, right?"

She began walking away from him. He rushed to her side. "Whatever, Percy."

"Good morning, I wasn't expecting you to be awake." Geoffrey said. Leila clutched her chest in fright.

"Geoffrey, you scared us." Her heart was still pounding in her chest.

He gave them a crooked smile. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Night and Mister Jackson. I will try and make my presence known next time," Leila nodded, trying to keep her eyes from widening. "The King and Queen are expecting you for breakfast in the Dining Hall." He bowed and left. There went their chance to visit Alex.

"Did you see the way he grinned at you?" Percy asked. Some of his anger accidentally slipped through.

"To me?" She asked. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Most certain. He didn't look at me once. Please, stay away from him, Leila." He pleaded.

"For once, I agree with you. I'll stay away from him to my best ability."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Why do you care anyway?" She wondered.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He admitted.

"Well," She said after a moment of silence. "the King and Queen are waiting for us, we should go." She walked toward the Dining Hall.

"You're going to ignore the fact that I care about you?"

"Hm," She furrowed her eyebrows. "did I hear something?"

"Leila, quit asking so childish."

"Percy, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Leila, Percy, good morning." The King said interrupting their conversation.

Leila curtsied while Percy bowed. "Please, no formalities. We are friends, aren't we not?" The Queen said.

She stared at her hands nervously. "I guess we are."

The Queen gave them a warm smile that made Leila envious. Even in a different world, Aphrodite still messed with her life. "Good. Come sit and eat. We have a long day ahead of us."

Percy stood in his place staring at the Queen. Leila nudged his side and sat down at an empty side across from the King. Percy sat next to her blushing.

A bell sounded and men dressed in crisp white uniforms placed plates of food before them. As quickly as they arrived, they left.

"Dig in." The King said.

She didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw the food. She wanted to devour it, but knew it would be impolite. She picked up her fork and began to chew her food slowly.

"What do we have planned for today?" Percy asked.

The King replied, "We have to discuss battle strategy. Would you like to accompany me, Percy?" If only Athena were here.

"Yes, your Majesty. I would love to come."

"Leila," The Queen's gentle voice said. "I would love it if you came to help me train the archers."

Leila nearly dropped her fork. "A-Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Of course, aren't you a daughter of Artemis?"

Leila stared at the Queen in shock. "How do you know?"

"I know a lot about you and your friends. My father, your uncle, tells me. He's the one who sent you here."

Her eyes widened. "Your father is Apollo? That means we're cousins!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed," She smiled. "Father's oracle is the one that prophesied the prophecy."

"So the gods do know of Lisdan?" Percy asked. Their food was forgotten.

"Of course," The King said. "they are the ones who created it."

"But why?" Leila asked.

"Aphrodite is the one who wanted another world to mess love lives when she got bored with Earth," The Queen said. "Of course, she got her way."

Leila stared at them. "This world was created for Aphrodite's love meddling purposes?" She asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, it's true."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this is just hard to grasp."

"Are there more demigods in Lisdan?" Percy asked.

"More than you can imagine," The King said. "I myself am a son of Athena." Leila knew those gray eyes looked familiar.

"Who would've thought." Leila smiled to herself.  
>"What?" Percy asked.<p>

"Sorry, just talking to myself." She blushed.

"Leila, do you wish to help me?" The Queen asked.

She smiled. "I would be honored to help, your Majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided who is going to be the godly parent of my character, drum roll please... -drum roll- DAUGHTER OF ARES! Woo! Thank you mrpuppy for suggesting it, I would have never thought of it :). I love you all! Review! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's been awhile! I just got diagnosed with Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome, if you don't know what it is, look it up. My hands can't handle all the typing, so I probably will be updating less. **

**SoccerGurl03: I know right? You should get a dress, I bet you will look like a princess :). Just asking, why did you disable your PM? Did I say something wrong? :/**

**TheTudorRoseQueen: Haha don't worry :P**

**Lvl-ZeR0: I hate feeling groggy, it sucks! D:**

**mrpuppy: Haha hopefully it will be as awesome as this series, I already have ideas swirling around in my head :) Thank you so much, and happy holidays to you as well! :)**

**Hannibalrider: Interesting, right? Haha :P**

**gummybearsrock: Thank you :)**

**booklover29: Ok? I'm confused ha.**

* * *

><p>Making sure her bracelet was in place, Leila made her way to the archery field. She felt like she was Hunter again.<p>

"Oh, there you are, Leila." The Queen said.

Leila curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"What have I said about that? We are cousins, Leila. Call me Victoria."

"All right...Victoria." The name sounded foreign coming out of her mouth.

The Queen smiled. "Good. Now, let's get started," She called everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Leila Night, daughter of Artemis. She will be helping you with your skills," Leila waved to them uncomfortably. "You will treat her with respect, understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty." They chorused.

The Queen turned to Leila. "Don't be afraid, they wouldn't hurt a fly."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw several archers glaring at her. One even dared to pretend to slice her neck. "Um, of course, Victoria."

"You can help with that group," She said. "Good luck, Leila. You'll need it." She walked to her group.

Leila faced her own and clapped her hands together. "All right, how about we get started-"

"Look, just because you're all 'buddy, buddy' with the Queen, doesn't mean you can boss us around." One of the girls said.

"You listen here-"

"No, you listen," She said. "we don't need a daughter of Artemis know-it-all telling us what to do."

Leila glared. The girl's eyes widened. "You listen, and you listen good. The Queen asked me to help you and I will do so. Stop acting like whiny children. You will never survive the war like this," Their expression were fearful. "I was a hunter of Artemis, I know what I'm talking about," They continued to stare. "What are you looking at? Go!"

They scrambled to their targets and began shooting. Leila began barking orders to them. It was harsh, but they needed to learn discipline. Staring at their sweating faces, eager to please, made her think of when she was in the Hunt. She always was striving to be the best and to please her mother, which seemed like a never ending battle. She worked to the point of starvation. It was her darkest time.

"Please, may we take a break?" One of the boys asked.

"No, you can't. Not until you perfect you shot."

"We've been practicing for hours!" One girl argued.

"You will not succeed if you give up."

"We're not, we just want a break! Just because you have to do this to please your mother doesn't mean we have to."

Leila locked in place. They struck a nerve. Her whole life she only wanted acceptance. From her father, Percy, but now it was her mother. The only way to please her was through archery.

"Leila, are you all right?" The Queen asked, worried.

"May I take a rest, your Majesty? The heat is making me light-headed." She said in a strained voice. Her group smirked.

"Yes, dear," The Queen said. "Feel better."

Leila nodded and walked into the castle. Once the door closed behind her, she let out a sigh. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Miss Night, are you all right?" Leila jumped in fright. It was Geoffrey.

"Geoffrey, please stop doing that." She said breathing heavily.

"Sorry, miss. I tried to make my presence known," He gave her a grin that made her skin crawl. "Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"Um, no thanks. I'll just go find Percy."

"Can't do that, miss. He's in a meeting with the King."

She tried to give him a smile. "I don't think the King will mind."

"But, miss-"

She glared. "Don't argue with me, Geoffrey. I'm not in the mood." She pushed past him and began wandering the castle looking for Percy.

She could hear laughter coming from behind a door. With a gentle shove, the door opened revealing the King and Percy doubling over in laughter.

"Percy? King Richard?" She asked loud enough for them to hear.

Their laughter subsided. "Leila, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

She cleared her throat nervously. "I was hoping to speak with you, but I can see that you're busy. I'll just leave."

"No, stay," Percy insisted. "I-I mean, if that's all right with you, your Majesty."

The King smiled. "It's fine. I believe we've done enough for today. I'll leave you two alone."

It was silent when the King left. Neither knew what to say.

Leila finally opened her mouth. "Percy, I'm not sure if I can handle this." She whispered.

"Why not?"

"It's too much pressure. When I was training the archers, I found myself trying to please my mother, and they pointed it out. Do you know how much of a jerk I am?" Her voice cracked.

Percy took her in a one-armed hug, rubbing her arm reassuringly. "You're not a jerk. Those archers deserve it, or else they'll never survive."

She sniffled. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

She nodded. "All right. Thanks, Percy."

He kissed her forehead. "Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this will probably be the last chapter of 2011! Woo! I'm going to South Dakota to visit family, and I doubt I will have time to write : but if I do, I may update. Not sure yet! I love you all! Review! Happy holidays! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I'm back! :D **

**mrpuppy: Haha there may be more Percy/Leila in this chapter :P**

**Hannibalrider: Thank you :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: I love sleeping all day :D**

**gummybearsrock: Guess what? It's not the last chapter of the year :D**

**SoccerGurl03: Dear, You Look Beautiful! Any girl is a princess :)**

**rlb190: Haha thank you, I'm glad you like it :)**

**I'm losing reviewers guys :(. Spread the word please! :)**

* * *

><p>After their intimate moment, they decide to visit Alex. When they arrived, Alex was still unconscious. Her raven hair was thrown across the pillow. She looked so peaceful, but it only made Leila wonder if she was feeling that way.<p>

Leila sat next to her bed and took her hand.

"She looks so peaceful." Percy said quietly.

She nodded. "Do you think she'll ever wake up? I miss her."

Percy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alex will be fine, she's strong. If anyone could survive this, it would be her."

"You're right, I'm just overreacting," She admitted. "but I still feel like it's my fault."

"Leila Night," He said firmly. "it's not your fault! Did you stab Alex? No, I don't think so."

Leila shoved her face in her hands and began to sob. Percy wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her back and forth in an attempt to comfort her. No amount of soothing words helped.

"Leila, please, stop crying." He whispered. "I don't think Alex would want to see you like this."

She wiped away some of her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm just a huge emotional wreck right now."

"Sh," He said soothingly and wiped a stray tear from beneath her eye. "it's all right. Even the strongest people need to cry. I think you are the strongest when you cry."

Leila looked into his green eyes, the fire next to Alex's bed was casting a shadow over his face. "I think it makes one weak."

"Well, I think you're wrong," He smiled. "When you're like this, I think you're the most beautiful person in the world."

Leila stared at him with wide eyes. "I, um, have to go." She got up and rushed out the infirmary.

"Leila, wait!" He called after her retreating form.

Leila found herself at a garden. It was completely different than the rose garden. The colors were more vibrant, not just crimson. She felt like she was n a tropical forest. She looked at the flowers in awe.

"I see you found the garden." A feminine voice said.

Leila jumped in fright. "Oh, Victoria, you scared me."

The Queen smiled. "I'm sorry, child," She motioned to the stone bench. "Please, sit and tell me what's on your mind."

"How do you know something's wrong?" She asked as she took her place next to the Queen.

"I was once a mother, I know these things."

"What happened to your child?" She dared to ask.

A dark look crossed her flawless face, almost making her look vicious. "My son died of a terrible case of influenza."

"Victoria, I'm so sorry-"

"No, please don't give me your sympathy," She gave a grim smile. "besides, we're here for you. Now, what is troubling you?"

Leila sighed. "Percy called me beautiful."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It's complicated. Percy and I are complicated, always have been." She said with a grim laugh.

"Why is that?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

Leila proceeded to tell the Queen their story, not leaving a detail out. The Queen listened intently until the very end, not making a peep.

"Do you know what I think? I think Percy truly loves you." She decided.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can see it in his eyes. Whenever you walk into the room, his eyes light up. He can't stop looking at you," She smiled. "What you have is true love, don't let it go, I did and I regret it fully."

"Do you not love the King?"

"I do, but more like a friend. This love I had with him, was absolute bliss."

"Why couldn't you marry him?"

She sighed. "He was only a soldier, the law forbid it," Her eyes lit up when she looked at the training field. "Do you see that mean with the brown hair and blue eyes?"  
>Leila squinted and searched for the man. "Is that the man you love?"<p>

"Aye," She nodded. "His name is Gabriel."

"I can see why you love him, he'd extremely handsome."

"Not only that, but he has a kind heart, just like Percy."

"How do I know that he won't hurt me again?"

"You don't know, you just have to trust him," Leila looked at her hands. "Just think about it. Goodbye, Leila."

"Wait, may I ask you another question," The Queen nodded. "The prophecy said we would rise to power, aren't you afraid to lose your throne?"

"I've learned from my father that what will happen, will happen. Goodbye, Leila."

"Goodbye." She said quietly. A small breeze ruffled her hair and then she was alone.

Would she be able to love him again? To leave her heart so vulnerable against the harsh winds? Deep down she only wanted to be loved again, but was _she_ ready for it? She didn't think so, or at least, not yet. Maybe one day her heart and herself would be willing to love again. She might be able to love freely, with no fear guarding her heart. The little heart soldiers needed to be deployed. The question was, would Percy be willing to accept her heart and love?

"Oh gods, I love him." Tears clouded her vision.

As the sun fell below the hills, a single tear fell onto her dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Please guys, review! I feel like people are leaving the story, which they are. It makes me feel like it isnt good enough :. Review! I love you all! Have a Happy New Year! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, Happy New Year! Just wondering, what are your New Year resolutions? Mine is to lose weight, like most of the population :P. Thank you to everyone who added me/ the story to favorites and/or alert :). **

**SoccerGurl03: Thank you, dear! Haha I love our names for each other :P. I have a feeling you'll love this chapter :D**

**Pawprinter: I'm glad you haven't left, yay! :D**

**Greyeyedowl98: Haha, it's alright, I'm just glad you haven't left :).**

**March150: Why thank you :)**

**Hannibalrider: Definitely :)**

**mrpuppy: Everybody wants me to put Percy/Leila love in every single chapter :P**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Happy New Year to you, too! And I'm a wondrous author? Oooooh, yay! :)**

**booklover29:Yay, you're staying :). And thank you :)**

**rlb190: YAY! :D**

**Artemis-girl123: Thank you! Are you new to the Leila Night trilogy? :)**

**I have a feeling all of you will love this chapter! You better love me for it, too! Haha, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, your Majesties," Leila curtsied before them. When she rose, the Queen had a disapproving look in her eye. "Percy." She gave him a curt nod.<p>

To her dismay, the only available seat was next to Percy. The Queen must have set it up that way. She may look sweet and dainty, but she can become the devil when she wants to be.

"How did you sleep, Leila?" The Queen asked.

"I slept well, thank you." She gave the Queen a closed-lip smile.

"And you, Percy?"

"Wonderful, thank you." He said. She could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Leila," The Queen started. "I know you're an archer, but you also have to learn the sword. I understand Percy is a fantastic swordsman, he will teach you."

"But, Victoria-"

The Queen glared. "No arguing, Leila. You will begin today after breakfast."

Leila wanted to refuse to eat, so maybe it would delay the practice session. She knew better, though, than to deny the King and Queen of a meal. Even though she's never been around royalty before Lisdan, didn't mean she didn't know common courtesy. "Of course." She finally said. The Queen gave her a smile.

That Queen was a clever one.

* * *

><p>"Leila, I know you don't want to do this, but you have to focus."<p>

Leila let her sword fall to the ground. "I'm an archer, Percy, not a swords-woman," She argued. "Gods, this is all the Queen's plan." She said to herself.

"The Queen's plan? What in Hades are you talking about?"

"It's nothing, Percy."

"If I'm involved in this so-called 'plan', I deserve to know."

She sighed and contemplated telling him. "The Queen wants us together."

"Together as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Leila nodded in confirmation. "I don't see the big deal, why don't we?"

"Percy, I'm not ready."

He narrowed his sea green eyes. "You certainly were ready at Camp Half-Blood."

"Percy-"

"No, Leila, tell me why you aren't ready!"

"Because I'm afraid of giving you my heart and you leaving it in the dust," She yelled. She took a deep breath and spoke softly, "I do love you, Percy. I just don't want to get hurt again."

Tears clouded her vision as she began walking away.

"Leila." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"What are you-" He pressed his lips against hers.

It was what Leila had been yearning for. She missed his taste, the feel of his lips on hers. The warm, tingling sensation that entered her body.

She broke the kiss when she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry, Percy, but I can't." Leila gathered her skirts and ran off.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure what I should do, Alex," She said to her sleeping friend. "I Love Percy, I have realized that, but I'm just scared. I've asked myself this several times but, what if he hurts me again? Do you think he would?" She smiled. "That's the problem with you, you always see the good in people. Why couldn't I be more like you? Maybe if I was, Percy and I wouldn't be fighting constantly," She sighed. "Thanks for listening, Alex."<p>

Leila stood up and straightened her skirts. After taking one last look at her friend, she began to walk out.

"Leila?" A hoarse voice asked.

"Alex?" She turned around and saw her friend staring at her weakly. "Oh, thank the gods you're awake!" She rushed over and squished her friend in a hug.

"Leila...can't...breathe..." Alex managed to say.

Leila released Alex and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Alex, I'm just happy you're finally awake," At that moment, Alex winced in pain and clutched her stomach. "Alex, are you okay? Do you need me to call the doctor?"

Alex shook her head, teeth bared. "No, I'm fine. Just a little discomfort."

"Just a little discomfort?" Leila asked in disbelief. "You're practically withering in pain!"

"No need to shout." She gave a hoarse laugh, then coughed.

Leila placed the back of her hand on Alex's forehead. "You're burning up! I'm calling the doctor."

"No, Leila, it's nothing."

Leila glared at her. "I'm calling the doctor, and that's final."

"Fine, but before you go, I need to tell you something," Leila raised her eyebrow. "I heard everything you said," Her eyes widened. "And do you know what I think? You should give him another chance."

"And what chance would that be, four?" She mumbled angrily to herself as she stalked out of the infirmary to find the doctor.

* * *

><p>"So, doctor, will Alex be okay?" Percy asked.<p>

He found her in the hallways during her search for the doctor and insisted on helping. The whole time she couldn't help but stare at him, contemplating her options.

"She'll be fine, it looks to be a 24 hour cold. Alex will be just like normal tomorrow." The elderly doctor gave them a smile and picked up his belongings and left.

"See? I told you, Leila. You were just blowing everything out of proportion." Alex said with a smirk. Her voice was gaining its strength back.

"She tends to do that." Percy said under his breath, but both of them heard.

Leila glared. "I was thinking about giving our relationship another shot, but you know what? Screw you, Perseus Jackson!" Leila stormed out of the room.

"Nice job, Jackson." Alex said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Alex."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I might be updating less since school is starting tomorrow . and also because of my EDS, it's taking over my life. It's getting difficult to walk up and down stairs, write, play my instrument, type, right now, this is torture. I'm going to see this story to the end though, and my next PJO story. So, please pray for me during this difficult time. I love you all! Review! :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, here's another chapter to (hopefully) brighten your day :). I'm listening to Frank Sinatra, My Way :) I personally think he's amazing. **

**Booklover29: Why thank you :D**

**Greyeyedowl98: Yeah, definitely moody :P**

**gummybearsrock: Let it go :P haha and google it, I can't explain it that well. The real term is Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome**

**March150: Thank you :)**

**TheTudorRoseQueen: I'll change that, hopefully :P haha and yeah, I watched it not too long ago. I don't mind Percabeth, it just gets really annoying :P**

**Hannibalrider: Stupid Percy :P**

**mrpuppy: It's the Artemis inside of her, it kind of makes her bipolar, but that's how she is haha. **

**Lvl-ZeR0: Aw, shucks, thank you :D**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I hate him!" She kicked a rock in anger. "That stupid boy, why must boys be so ignorant?" After the encounter, Leila retreated to the garden. It was the only place close to a forest she would get. The King and Queen wouldn't let any of them leave.<p>

"What do you have against us, Miss Night?"

Leila jumped in fright. "Geoffrey, what have I said about doing that?"

"Sorry, miss," He gave her a toothy smile. "What are you doing out here all alone? It's not good for a lady to be by herself during the time of war."

"I can handle myself perfectly fine, thank you." She narrowed her eyes.

"Miss Night, it's not safe for you," He insisted. "people may take advantage of you." He looked at her hungrily.

"I'm sorry, Geoffrey, but I'm feeling very uncomfortable. I'm going to leave." She began to back away slowly.

"Oh, but do stay." He grinned.

"Leila," She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Percy's shout. Percy stared at Geoffrey suspiciously. "what's going on here?"

She was too ashamed to tell him. "Nothing, what were you going to say?"

"Alex remembered what happened to Nicky and Nate."

* * *

><p>"Alex, what happened to them?" Leila asked softly.<p>

"They took him." Was all she said, with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Who took them?" She encouraged her to continue.

"The K-King." All the color drained from Alex's face and the others as well.

"Did they try to protest?"

Alex nodded. "But they were too strong, and then before I could help, one of them stabbed me. It's all my fault." She sobbed.

Leila and Percy rubbed her back. "Do you need any other proof?" She asked the King and Queen.

"She may be lying." The King said.

"Lying?" Leila asked. "You think Alex is lying? Look at her, she is crying her eyes out!"

"Leila, calm down." Percy attempted.

"No, Percy, I will not calm down! They think they know everything and they don't! All they are, are royal, rich, stuck-up, know-it-alls!" She fumed.

"How dare you disgrace is like this." The King bellowed.

"How dare you accuse my friends of a crime they didn't commit!" She retorted.

"All right, that is enough, Leila," Percy commanded. "go sit down and calm yourself."

Leila glared at him, but still obeyed.

"You have a feisty one, Percy. That is never a good quality in a woman. They are to stand there and look pretty." The King said.

"Why you sexist pig-"

"Leila, stop!" Percy ordered. "Now, you listen here, your Majesty. You are to never, every disrespect Leila or any other woman. A woman who speaks her mind is what we need. If I ever hear of you physically is verbally hurting my Leila and Alex, I will personally put an end to it. Got it?"

"I can't make any promises."

"Yes, you will. Now, out."

"This isn't over, Perseus Jackson." The King stormed out. The Queen gave Leila and Percy a final look before leaving with her husband.

Alex groaned. "Nice going, Jackson, you made the King our enemy."

"No, Alex, it was my fault," Leila said. "if I kept my mouth shut, none of this would have happened."

"Oh yeah, it was your fault, too."

"Thanks for making me feel better, Alex."

"You're welcome." She grinned.

"Since I don't want to be embarrassed more than I already am, I'm going to retire for the night."

"I'll walk you." Percy offered.

* * *

><p>Leila and Percy walked in silence to her bedchamber. She had to urge to grab his hand as they walked, like when they were together.<p>

"Why did you call me your Leila?" She suddenly asked as the though occurred to her.

"It was nothing." He blushed.

"Tell me!" She begged.

"Just drop it, okay?" Leila respected his wishes. "What about you and Geoffrey?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

They finally reached Leila's room. "If anything happens, I want you to tell me."

Leila smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He blushed.

"It was a thank you, for everything. Goodnight, Percy."

"Goodnight." He said quietly.

Leila gave him one more look before the door finally closed.

* * *

><p>"Leila," Someone shouted while pounding on her door. "Leila, you have to get up!"<p>

She glared. She doubted it was pas 6 o'clock in the morning. Her bare feet padded against the marble floor.

"What in Hades do you want?" She asked once she rudely opened the door. It was Percy. "I'm going to send you to Tartarus, Percy!"

"Nate and Nicky are here."

Her glare softened. "What?"

"They just arrived, and they're not in good shape."

"Give me a second."

She closed the door in his face, and dressed quickly.

"Why were you even up this early?" Leila asked as they rushed though the hallways.

"Getting some practice in." He answered.

"You're starting to sound like how I was."

"I'm not that obsessive."

"You though I was obsessive?" She stopped walking.

"Leila, this isn't the time."

"No, Percy, I can't believe you thought I was obsessive. I had a problem, Percy."

"You don't know what I mean."

"No," She growled. "you don't understand what I went through." She continued walking. Percy didn't even protest because he really didn't know what she went through. For a second time, he was left in the dark.

* * *

><p>"Nate, Nicky," She rushed toward her bruised and bloodied friends. "what happened to you?"<p>

Nicky, being the tough person she was, attempted a smile. "Leila."

"You'll be all right, don't worry." She assured. Deep down, she didn't believe it, though. Her friends before her didn't look like themselves.

Nicky's beautiful face, the pride and joy of Aphrodite, looked mangled. All she could see was her green eyes peering out from the blood. Nate looked even worse, his happy-go-lucky persona was gone, his eyes no longer shined. He looked scared and afraid, which wasn't like him.

"What is all the ruckus about?" The Queen demanded. Her face went snow white. "Oh, dear gods."

"Victoria, you're a daughter of Apollo, can't you heal them?" Leila begged. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Percy enter the room.

"I do not excel in medicine, I am sorry, Leila."

"No, no," Her eyes became misty. "you have to help them!"

"It's out of my power."

"No, dear gods, no!" She punched the nearest object, which happened to be the wall, and slid down to the floor. She didn't experience any pain from her actions, she already held pain in her heart. Leila was frightened.

"Leila, the doctor will heal them, don't worry." A soft voice said, and wrapped their arms around her. She was too delirious to notice who it was.

"Please, mom, don't take them away from me." She sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is my longest chapter, woo! Go me :). I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update, so savor this chapter :P. Haha, I love you all! Review! :D<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry it has been awhile, my EDS has been acting up. If anyone want to know more about my condition here's a link: .org/wiki/Ehlers%E2%80%93Danlos_syndrome I have Hypermobility. **

**Gummybearsrock: I'm not sure about it being so perfect haha and there's a link above :). Sorry I haven't reviewed, I get a lot of notifications from Fanfiction saying that a new chapter is uploaded but I never look at them, you might want to PM whenever you put up a new chapter :)**

**rlb190: I'm sorry to inconvenience you, I have a medical condition where it hurts for me to do physical activity, that includes typing and writing. **

**Mrpuppy: Aw, I know I like it too. :) Sinatra is amazing! **

**Demigod surpreim: Thank you :)**

**Hannibalrider: I know :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: If I never keep things interesting I wouldn't have reviewers now, would I? :P**

**SoccerGurl03: Haha dear, I love you! I may or may not kill the King :P**

**Artemis-girl123: Haha, I love Percy, always have. Nico is okay, but not my favorite :P**

* * *

><p>Leila wandered through a corridor wearing fine clothes made of silk and other kinds of fabric she couldn't name. She didn't know why she was dressed so extravagantly.<p>

"Hello, anybody there?" Her voice echoed.

She heard fits of laughter coming from behind the ballroom door. When she stood in front of it all went silent. Curiosity took over and she opened the door.

"Surprise!" They all yelled.

Percy, Alex, Nate, and Nicky approached her with a big smiles.

"What's all this for?" She asked

"It's your birthday, your 22nd birthday, remember?" Percy said. "Happy birthday, my wonderful wife." He kissed her.

Leila was confused, twenty-two years old? Last time, she was sixteen.

"This is a joke, right?"

"Why would it be?" Nate asked. "You and Percy rule Lisdan, you have an adorable daughter, don't you remember?" He seemed jealous.

"Oh right, of course," She laughed, trying to convince them. "I was just messing with you."

"Your Majesty," An elderly woman said, holding an infant in her arms. "shall I put Princess Naomi to sleep?"  
>"Naomi..." She whispered. The elderly woman waited anxiously as Naomi began to wail. "Oh yes, of course."<p>

"Come on, darling, let's have a dance." Percy led her to the dance floor.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Naomi? Why was she crying?"

"Who cares? All that matters is you, me, and the bed we'll be occupying this evening." He winked.

Leila was repulsed. "Perseus Jackson, how dare you say that! You don't sound like the man I met."

"What are you talking about? I've always been like this, you like it when I talk dirty to you."

"No, I don't," She let go of his hand. "I'm going to retire for the night."

Percy took her hand in a death grip. "You will not leave." His face turned sinister.

Leila woke up, her heart pounding. Sweat clung to her night clothes. She hadn't had a dream like that since the Titan war. She thought she finally got ride of them. The awful nightmares were back, only this time, she hoped they weren't about the future. She couldn't believe Percy acted like _that_.

"Leila, are you all right?" Percy stood with the door half-open. She didn't even hear him knock.

"Yes, I'm fine." She assured.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to visit Nate and Nicky?" He asked hopefully.

"I think I'll go visit later, but thanks for the offer."  
>"All right," He sighed. "and Leila? You're not the only one who's scared for them." He closed the door softly behind him.<p>

"But you're not the who feels responsible." She said to the door.

Leila rubbed her tired eyes. All she wanted to was lay there, sleep the day away. She felt like she had no energy at all, no strength. Despite her fatigue, she left her bed and opened the curtains. It was raining. Perfect weather for her mood.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I know you're probably not listening, but if you are, listen to what I have to say," Leila took a deep breath. "My friends are hurt, they may not survive. They mean the world to me, they can't die. Tell Hades to leave them alone, do <em>something<em>. Anything to keep the alive. Besides, I don't think Aphrodite or Apollo would be very happy if their prized children died. So, please, mom, I beg of you. Help them." Leila wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Praying to your mother, I see."

"Yes, Victoria."

"And you think your mother will help?"

Leila faced her with bloodshot eyes. "I had to at least try."

"Well, I hope she answers your prayer."  
>"Maybe this time, she will." Leila got up from her kneeling position and left the Queen.<p>

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, her friends were bandaged and sown back together, resting in the beds. Nicky had stitches from her forehead to her jaw. Leila was certain it would leave a scar. Her perfect face, ruined. Nate had similar stitches all over his face and body. It hurt to look at them.<p>

"You finally decided to visit?"  
>"Where's Alex?" She refused to face Percy.<p>

"Practicing."  
>Leila shook her head. "She just got out of here, does she want to go back?"<br>"There is a war approaching, Leila."

"I just don't want anyone I love to get hurt."

"Am I on that list?"

Leila gulped. "I can't say, because I'm not sure myself."

"Is it that hard to make up your mind?"

"If you pressure me, the answer will never come."

"I just want you to know that I love you more than anything. I would die for you, Leila. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He left.

Leila held back her tears and tried to steady her breathing. She knew by know hat he wouldn't hurt her, but she was still hesitating. Why? Why was there fear still lingering in her heart?

She shook her head. "Stupid son of Poseidon."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys liked it and checked out the link to Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome. I would really like you guys to understand my condition better. I love you all, review! I'm off to see the Symphony :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Me updating so soon? It's unheard of! Haha but nonetheless, here I am with another chapter due to the begging of SoccerGurl03. So thank her :P. I got a new violin a couple days ago, and I absolutely love it! It's amazing :). My new semester is starting soon, so I might not be able to update often since I'm getting new classes (well two, and one of them is gym, but the other is Geometry, blah). **

**Gummybearsrock: I know right? I hope it's just a dream though :)**

**Daughter of Oceanus: A pickle shaped like a canoe? Awesome! Are you new to the Leila Night trilogy? If so, welcome! **

**Lvl-ZeR0: DOUGHNUTS ALL THE WAY! :D**

**supersweet47: I know, I love her :)**

**booklover29: I will, thank you :)**

**SoccerGurl03: Hey yo girl, thanks :P haha love you, dear! **

**This chapter has one bad word in it, nothing big! So don't flip out on me! Haha**

* * *

><p>Leila was in the practice area in the early hours of the day with her bow. She needed some way of releasing her emotion, and this was the only thing she could think of. Her dreams were becoming more intense and life-like. They scared her to no end. She didn't want her life to be like that, married to Percy the Jerk.<p>

Even though she knew that once the sun rises she'll have to go back, but right then she was happy to be alone for once. Her thoughts were her own, no one else prodded her mind. She wished once again to be back at Camp Half-Blood, where things weren't stressful. Her friends weren't in danger, there wasn't a war to worry about, and the relationship with Percy wasn't complicated and confusing. She wanted some sense of normality in her life. Although, it seemed that ever since she arrived at Camp Half-Blood, her life has been a never ending roller coaster. The perks of being a demigod.

"Focus, Leila." She scolded. She raised her bow and let the arrow free. Bullseye. This was like child's play. She was in need of a challenge.

Leila looked at the castle and knew she was going to regret her decision.

"Goodbye for now."

She took her remaining arrows and bow and set off into the woods in hopes of finding something challenging. After five minutes, she was already tired of pushing bushes and branches apart, it drove her mad.

Leila froze when she heard unfamiliar male voices. Her heart did a leap. She crouched behind a bush, hoping that she hadn't already been caught.

"General, I'm tired of waiting, when are we going to attack?" One man asked.

"Tonight, we'll show those rebels whose boss."

Leila's breath hitched. They were going to attack tonight, and they were unprepared. She had to warn them. She got on her hands and knees and crawled until she was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Have either of you seen Leila?" Percy asked Alex and the Queen.<p>

"No, we thought she was with you." Alex said.

"She's not in her room, the infirmary, or practice area." He ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere, no need to fret." The Queen assured.

He shook his head. "No, I've searched everywhere. She's not on the castle's premises."

"Percy, Alex," Leila ran in, out of breath and hair covered in leaves and twigs. "you are not going to believe what I just saw!"

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you," He exclaimed. "I-I mean, _we've_ been worried."

"That isn't important right now, Percy! The King's army is attacking tonight!" She had a wild look as she retold what she saw.

The Queen was furious. "You know you are not allowed to leave the castle's premises."

"If I didn't, you would be slaughtered tonight! Be thankful, Victoria." Leila narrowed her eyes.

"I'll go tell Richard to ready the army." The Queen marched off gracefully, still fuming.

"I'm going to go check on Nate and Nicky." Leila told her friends.

"I'll come with you, I have yet to see them." Alex said, jumping out of her seat.

The walk to the infirmary was silent, neither knew what to say. Something had changed between them since Alex was attacked.

Nate and Nicky looked healthier than before, but still not well enough to e themselves again.

"Alex, do you think we'll have any chance of wining?"  
>"I don't know. If we had Nate and Nicky fully mobile, I'd say yes."<p>

Leila turned to Alex. "I feel like I've lost all faith in the gods."

"Don't say that, Leila!"

"It's true! Look what the gods have done for us, nothing but pain."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean to lose faith. We all hit bumps on the road, this one's just a bit harder to get over."

Leila gave Alex a hug and let out a watery laugh. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"I don't know, but just remember that I'll always be here for you."

Leila tightened her grip before releasing Alex. "Thank you."

"No problem." Alex smiled.

A groan was audible from behind them. Leila turned to see Nicky attempting to open her eyes. They went to her side.

"Nicky, can you hear us?" Leila asked. Nicky moved her hand, they took that as a 'yes'. "Alex, go get Percy."

While she rushed off, Leila held her friend's hand. She wished desperately for her to wake up.  
>"Nicky's awake?" Was the first think Percy asked.<p>

"Well, not technically, but she's responding to us."

"It's a start, but someone should be with them tonight if they do wake up. Leila, I think you should stay." Percy said.

"Oh no, I'm not going to stay here while you go off and fight!"

"This way, you'll be safe!"

"Don't start with me, Perseus Jackson."

"Guys," Alex said loud enough for them to stop arguing. "I'll stay with them. Now, go get ready. They'll be here soon. And Leila?"

"Yes?"

Alex smiled. "Kick the King's ass for me."

Leila grinned. "Will do."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've been thinking. I think that the PJO fan base is the nicest and friendliest compared to the Twilight and Harry Potter fan base. They're all like "Oh my god, I hate Harry Potter!" or "Oh my god, I hate Twilight, who watches someone while they sleep? It's so creepy!" Actually, I do agree with that, but anyway, do you guys agree with me? Tell me your opinions! I love you all, review! :)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, guess what? Another update! Don't expect another one until after Sunday, I have a concerto competition. **

**SoccerGurl03: Hey, that cake was delicious :). It's on my tummy, well _was. _:P. Hah love you xD**

**Daughter of Oceanus: Yeah, I don't think you've ever reviewed. Unless you had a different username. I don't like Twilight either :P  
>gummybearsrock: Thank you :) I love the PJO community :). Yes, I did. It's a Scott Cao, which are amazing violins. I've been told I was good, but I disagree. <strong>

**Mrpuppy: You didn't like Alex before? Haha I love Alex! Yeah, Victoria ticks me off. **

**Hannibalrider: Yes :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: I just started reading HP because I wasn't aloud to read it. Why? I don't know. I just couldn't get into it. I stopped during the middle of the 5th book. Mayo is disgusting!**

**Unkown lunatic: Yeah, I don't accept anonymus reviews, sorry! It was a typo, sorry! I try to write longer chapters, but with my EDS, I can't write very long and I'm trying to stretch the story out as long as possible. **

**Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but I know you guys will love it! :)**

* * *

><p>Leila stood by Percy as they put on their armor. Her hands were shaking violently, but of Percy noticed, he didn't say anything. In fact, they haven't spoken a word to each other since they left the infirmary. Percy seemed to be taking everything in stride. Leila, on the other hand, was a complete mess. Usually, she'd be the collected person out of all of them. This was unlike her.<p>

"Soldiers to the battlefield." A man announced.

"You should go get with the archers." Percy said softly.

Leila shook her head. "No, I want to stay with you."

"You'll be safer with the archers," His expression softened. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want _you _to get hurt. You can't, Percy."

"I promise, I'll live."

"You made a promise before that you didn't keep." Her eyes began to water.

"Just trust me."

She nodded. "If you don't make it out, I want you to know something," She took a deep breath. "I love you, Percy, I really do. The sad thing is that it took a war for me to realize that," She kissed him, letting every feeling of love and guilt pour out. "Don't die on me, all right?"

"I won't." He kissed her once more.

Leila ran off to join the archers while Percy took his place with the soldiers. In the distance, they could make out the outline of the army. Even in the dark, Leila could spot Percy. Riptide gave him away. She closed her eyes and made a silent prayer to her mother, begging to let him live.

"Leila, are you ready?" The Queen asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I wish you the best."

Leila gave her a curt nod. "You, too."

Her hunter side kicked in when the army came within shooting distance.

"Ready..." Leila yelled. "Aim...Fire!"

A volley of arrows headed towards the enemy, hitting several men. She smiled to herself as she saw her arrow lodge itself into a man's neck. They continued to shoot until their army began to attack.

The clashing of blades filled the battlefield. She winced as screams became deafening. Percy was killing men left and right, like the pro he was. Leila knew he could handle himself, but a part of her worried. What if by some chance he made a mistake? A slip of the blade and he would be dead. She could imagine his casket being lowered into the ground. Her love, dead and then long forgotten by others, but not her. She would never forget him. He was her one and only true love. Tears welled in her eyes. No, Percy would not die. He promised.

As soon as she found an opening, she let the arrow fly and hit the target with dead accuracy. It was getting difficult to see with it becoming darker each passing minute. She strained her eyes to see Percy, but failed to succeed. Riptide was nowhere in sight. This worried her. What if his body was among the dead? Could he be laying there clinging to life, but no one was there to help him? She felt helpless standing there.

"Leila, why aren't you shooting?" The Queen asked.

"I don't see Percy."

"He's out there, now shoot."

"No, he's not. I don't see Riptide."

"Stop worrying about a boy and fight!" She demanded.

With tears streaming down her face, she let arrow after arrow fly from her bow. She just wanted the war to be over.

"Your Majesty, we're losing." One of the female archers said. It was the same one who told her off earlier.

"Don't give up hope, we have the gods on our side."

_Yeah, because they've been so much help. _Leila though. Thunder went off not that far behind them. She jumped in fright. Maybe the gods were with them.

"Your Majesty, we're out of arrows!" They exclaimed.

The Queen turned toward Leila. "Looks like it's up to us."

Leila nodded and both raised their bow. If not for Lisdan, she'll win for Percy. The arrows soared through the air, hitting their opponents. Soon, the Queen's arrows were out as well. It was all up to Leila."

"Please, mom, give me the strength." She whispered.

The enemy's numbers were dwindling. Victory was near, but as her bow let more arrows go, her strength was going with it. Even in the cool night, sweat was dripping from her forehead. She felt lightheaded, her knees were buckling beneath her weight.

"Leila!" The others yelled as her body went tumbling down the hill right into the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>So, huh, how did you like it? ;) Do you love me know? Haha. I love you all, review! By the way, I've lost a few reviewers :. Bye! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! I'm so grateful for all of you, over 200 reviews! Thank you all so much! **

**SoccerGurl03: Yeah, I love Percy and Leila...we should come up with a name for them like Percabeth! I'm still waiting for my $15 :P**

**Greyeyedowl98: I know, right?**

**Gummybearsrock: There is a _huge_ difference, you can tell by the sound and quality of the wood. Haha :)**

**Daugher of Oceanus: Hm, I don't think you've ever reviewed. I could be wrong though. **

**Booklover29: Haha, well here is the new chapter :P**

**TheTudorRoseQueen: It's alright, I've just been wondering if my story wasn't good enough :P. I may or may not kill Percy. Thanks for wishing my luck! :)**

**unknown lunatic: EDS is a connective tissue disorder, all teens aren't affected by it. **

**Hannibalrider: I hope so too!**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Well, books are better than the movies :P I don't think it's useful for anything! Haha**

**mrpuppy: You'll see :P**

**Artemis-girl123: Nice to know :)**

* * *

><p>Leila wandered the halls of the castle, confused. Wasn't she just fighting a battle a moment ago?<p>

"Mommy," A familiar voice called. "Daddy's being mean to me!" Naomi appeared pouting. Leila guessed she was four.

"And why is that?" She asked, bending down to her daughter's level.

"He won't play tea with me!"

Percy showed up out of breath. Leila raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? Well I think he'd rather play dress-up, don't you think?"

Percy's eyes widened. This was payback for acting like a jerk in her previous visits.

"Leila-

"Percy, you should spend time with your daughter. Understand?" She narrowed her eyes. He gulped nervously and nodded. Naomi jumped in delight. She took Percy by the hand and dragged him to her room.

Leila opened her eyes. Percy and Naomi were gone. She was in the infirmary.

"Leila." Someone exclaimed. She couldn't figure out who it was, her mind was still foggy. "thank gods you're awake!"

"A-Alex?" She guessed.

"No, it's Nicky!"

Leila turned her head and struggled to see. Sure enough, there was Nicky, holding hands with Nate. She could see their scars right away.

"Nate, Nicky, y-you're awake."

"We woke up during the battle." Nate said.

Her eyes widened. The battle! It all came back to her. Percy going missing, her being the only archer left.

"Percy," She said. "where is he?"

Nicky looked at Nate. "Um, Leila, he got stabbed. He's all right though, he's resting in the bed next to you."

"He promised..." She whispered, tears clouding her vision. "What happened to me?"

"You passed out from exhaustion," Nate said. "The Queen raced to save you and while doing so, she, uh, got killed. The King was outraged and so was one soldier. They went on a killing rampage. We won," Leila smiled, Gabriel did really love the Queen. "but the King died."

"Then who's going to rule Lisdan?"

"You and, uh, Percy."

"Why? Aren't we a bit young?"

"The prophecy, Leila."

"You two are older, why can't you rule?"

"We didn't fight in the battle." Nicky said.

Leila shoved off her covers and walked to Percy's bedside. She took hold of his hand and kissed his forehead.

"Wake up soon." She whispered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nicky said. "What in Hades was that?"

"What?"

"The kiss!"

"We got back together before the battle."

"I hate being unconscious, I miss everything." She pouted.

"Well, I'm happy for you two." Nate said.

"Thanks." She smiled before turning her attention back to Percy.

* * *

><p>Days went by, the King and Queen's funeral passe, the coronation for Leila and Percy was in the process of being prepared. Percy still hadn't improved, even with Nate's help.<p>

"What if he never wakes up?" Leila asked.

"He will, Leila. Stop getting yourself worked up over nothing." Alex said.

"You're right, he'll be fine."

Leila left the infirmary so Nate could continue his work. Even leaving Percy's side made her anxious. She needed to physically see him.

"Your Majesty," Someone called. Leila continued walking. The person grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stop. It was a young girl. "Your Majesty, sorry for my behavior-"

"I'm not Queen, yet."

The girl looked down bashfully. "I'm sorry."

"Now, what is it that you wanted?"

"The designer wants to know what colors you want for your coronation."

Leila pondered over it. "Blue and purple," Blue was Percy's favorite color, and purple was her's. Just before the girl ran off, Leila grabbed her shoulder. "and please, call me Leila, even when I do become Queen."

The girl smiled and ran off.

"See, Leila? You'll be a great Queen." She recognized Nicky's voice.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

Leila hugged Nicky. She realized how much she missed her best friend. All those days when Alex was unconscious, and Percy claiming his love for her, she had no one to confess to.

"Have you gotten rid of Geoffrey yet?" Nicky asked.

"I want to, he is a huge creep." Leila shivered, the memory of their encounter came back.

"Well, what's keeping you from doing so?"

"I haven't seen him for days."

Nicky shrugged. "Oh well, leaves you with less to worry about."

"I guess you're right."

An out of breath Nate came running through the corridor. "Leila, you have to come with me."

"Why? What's wrong? Is Percy okay?" Her mood switched from worried to angry. "I swear, Nate, if you hurt him, I'm going to kill you."

"Just come!" He took her by the hand and dragged her to the infirmary.

"Percy..." Her love was sitting upright, his upper body exposed. She caught her breath at the sight. His green eyes met hers, and it was like falling in love all over again.

"Leila..."

She rushed to his side. "You promised you wouldn't get hurt."

"Well, I'm alive, aren't I?" He kissed her softly.

"Get a room." Alex said, ruining the moment.

"We are in a room, you're the one that intruded." Leila stated.

"Come on," Nicky said. "let's leave them alone." Nicky winked and led the other two out.

"Anything big happen?" He asked.

"Well," She tried to come up with a gentle way to tell him. "We won, and...you and I are going to be the new rulers of Lisdan."

"What?" He asked. "What happened to Richard and Victoria?"

"They died."

He let out a sigh, and then his eyes went wide. "If we're becoming King and Queen, does that mean we have to-"

"No, we don't have to get married. At least, I hop not."

"Do you think we can do this?"

"Rule a country? Certainly."

He smiled. "I'll take your word for it."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! My concerto competition is tomorrow and I'm panicking :. So wish me luck! I actually started a tumblr for Percy and Leila :) So if you want to check it out, it's on my profile :). I love you all! Review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, wow, it's been a while. Sorry about that! Update about the competition: I lost, sadly. Hey, there's always next year though! **

**SoccerGurl03: Since I'm a nice friend, I'll forget about the money and give you a plate of cookies instead! -hands you scrumptious cookies- :)**

**gummybearsrock: Really your favorite? I think this one will be your favorite :P**

**Daughter of Oceanus: Viola? I feel a duet coming on :P. And oi, that sucks! I hate reading aloud. I have to do that tomorrow :/**

**mrpuppy: I know right? Daddy Percy is such a softy :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Yeah, like in the Percy Jackson movie. They left a lot out :/**

**booklover29: I can't promise that none will die :P**

**unknown lunatic: Thanks :)**

**momo1903: I updated, my friend :P**

**Hannibalrider: Yes :)**

**demigod surpreim: No, this is the last one. BUT I will be starting a new Percy/OC story soon after this :)**

**HunterOfArtemis101: It states it in one of the chapters, not sure which one. The Queen died trying to save Leila, and the King went on a killing rampage and ended up dying in the process.**

* * *

><p>"If one more person asks what I want for the coronation, I'll kill them." Percy said, burying his head in Leila's neck.<p>

She giggled. "I know. They're bothering me, too."

"I say that we get away from here."

"How? We're constantly being watched."

"Just leave that to me." He winked. With a goodbye kiss, he left.

Leila curled up in a ball on the loveseat. The ticking of the clock soothed her until she gave into the darkness.

"Hello?" She called out. She was surrounded by fog. Her dreams weren't usually like this.

"Daughter." Leila turned to the voice and saw her mother, beautiful as ever.

"Mother, why have you called?"

"Leila, you are in grave danger. You need to leave Lisdan immediately."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving."

"If you don't leave, you will die."

"Mother, I'm finally happy. Do you really want to take that away from me?"

"I don't want you to get hurt-"

"No, mom. What will happen, will happen. Leave it be."

"If your dreams come true-"

"This is about my dreams? I should have known," She shook her head in disbelief. "It's fate, mother. Not even you can change it."

"My brother said if you leave, you won't be harmed."

"What about Percy? He's supposed to die, too."

"I don't care about that boy! All I care about it you! You're my only daughter."

Leila swore she could see her mother's eyes water. "I will take my fate as it is. Now, end this dream."

"Leila-"

"End it."

Artemis let out a sigh, knowing she couldn't defeat her daughter. She was as stubborn as she was.

"Leila, wake up." A soft voice spoke in her ear.

She struggled to open her eyes. Percy was in front of her and she jumped back in surprise.  
>"Perseus Jackson, don't do that!"<p>

"You can punish me later. I've got everything set up, let's go."

"And they're okay with this?"

"Of course they are."

Leila narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Come on, Leila, live a little."

"If I die, I'll kill you."

"How will you kill me if you're already dead?" He retorted.

"It's not me you should worry about, my mom will kill you."

His eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Percy, where in Hades are we going?" She was holding onto his waist like there was no tomorrow. She was not fond of horses.<p>

"Somewhere quiet."

"Yeah, so no one can hear you scream when I kill you. You know how much I hate horses!"

"You'd think since your mom is the goddess of the Hunt, you would like all animals."

"Well, Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and she's afraid of heights. Don't judge me!"

The horse got frightened by who knows what and stood on his hind legs. Leila lost her grip around Percy's waist and fell to the forest floor. Percy jumped off the horse once it settles down and came to her aid.

"Leila, are you hurt?" He asked.

She glared. "No, I fell off a horse and I'm perfectly fine. Of course I'm hurt, stupid son of Poseidon!"

"What hurts?" He ignored her insult.

"My ankle, I think it's sprained."

He sighed. "We should go back to the castle."

"No," She insisted. "I want to keep on going."

"Leila, you're hurt-"

"Perseus," She said softly. "I think I can last an hour or two. I want to spend this time alone with you."

"All right," He admitted defeat. "but if your ankle starts hurting again, I'm taking you back. Deal?"

She nodded. "Deal."

Percy looked around. "I'll carry you, we're not that far away."

Leila didn't argue and let Percy carry her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his steady heart beat. In the process, she found her eyes closing.

"Leila," He whispered. "we're here."

Her eyes fluttered open. Percy was smiling down at her, his green eyes staring into her hazel ones. She tore her eyes away from his and she smiled.

"You brought us to the cave."

"I thought it would be a good to be alone." He set her down on a protruding flat rock.

"If only Naomi were here, then everything would be perfect."

He smiled and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Patience, Leila." He kissed her forehead.

"After everything I've done to you, why do you still love me?"

"You haven't done anything."

"Yes, I have! I hurt you. You claimed your love for me and I broke you heart. I'll never be able to forgive myself." Her eyes were misty.

Percy lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "Leila Night, I don't want to hear you say that again. You are the love of my life, nothing you do could hurt me," He wiped away her fallen tears and kissed her softly. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and inching closer to him. He eagerly set his hands on her waist. Leila took her hand and began to fumble with the edges of his shirt. Percy tried to help her, but realized what he was doing. "Leila, stop," He said quietly. She ignored him and continued. "Leila, stop. We're only sixteen," He held her by her shoulders. "I know you don't want to do this."

"I just wanted to show you that I love you."

He smiled. "I already know you love me. You stayed by my side when I was hurt, you saved me from Kronos. Now isn't the time to do this, we're too young. We have all the time in the world. As long as you're with me, I'm happy."

"I'm so sorry, Percy." She apologized.

He embraced her and kissed her forehead. "Come on, we should get going."

Leila tested her ankle. It seemed fine, she probably just bruised it. She turned to Percy. "No more falling off horses?"

He chuckled. "I'll catch you."

* * *

><p>"Where have you two been? We've been searching everywhere for you," Alex fumed. "We thought you were taken!"<p>

"Alex," Percy said in a calm voice. "Leila and I just wanted some time together."

"And you couldn't do that here?"

"Alone." He emphasized.

"You could have done that here- oh," Leila blushed. "you dirty dogs! I can't believe you did it."

"No, no," Leila said. "we didn't," Alex looked at her suspiciously. "I assure you, we didn't go that far," Leila looked at her feet. Nate and Nicky laughed to the point of tears. "You two are terrible friends!"

"S-Sorry," Nate said. "just the look on your face..." He broke into another fit of laughter.

"Come on, Percy." She took his hand and led him out of the room, blushing fiercely.

"Don't do anything naughty, you two!" Nicky yelled.

When they were finally alone, Leila turned to Percy. "I though you said they were okay with it! Gods, I'm so embarrassed." Leila hid her red face in her hands.

"Says the one who wanted to make love with me not too long ago." He smirked.

Her face reddened to the shade of a ripe tomato. "Oh shut up, Percy."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Leila. They know we love each other."

"I know, Percy, but I don't like how they get into our relationship."

"Don't let it bother you, all right?" She nodded. "I love you, Leila."

"I guess I kind of love you, too, Perseus." They both laughed and shared a quick peck.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter makes up for my absence! I love you all! Review! :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**GUYS, I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! I WILL UNDERSTAND IF YOU NEVER FORGIVE ME! Sorry it's been such a long time, I've been extremely busy and having medical problems. I will try and update more frequently now that I know you people want more (all thanks to booklover29!) If it wasn't for booklover29, I probably wouldn't have updated. It made me realize how much I missed this story, I really do love Percy and Leila with all my heart. **

**SoccerGurl03: It's so weird calling you by your username...haha and I'm sexy? Psh, look who's talking! ;) I FREAKING LOVE YOU, BEST FRIEND! ;D **

**Lvl-ZeR0: Aw, thanks! :) and I know right? I was so looking forward to that! :/**

**booklover29: Thanks for helping me get back to writing again :) and don't worry, it'll stay T rated, it was just one little thing. I'm not big into writing the M rated stuff, I'm not good at it. Haha :)**

**rlb190: And I'm alive once again! :D **

**Daughter of Oceanus: Yeah, I play violin, have been for five years! :) **

**TheTudorRoseQueen: Leila, you naughty girl ;) haha I was holding my breath while writing it! :P Sorry for not updating in...2 months..I'M SUCH A BAD AUTHOR!**

**Hannibalrider: Yeah it is :)**

**mrpuppy: I had to celebrate alone too! :( **

**unknown lunatic: Well we needed some cheesiness for what's about to come! It's about to get seriously dark soon. **

**Perseus the Assassin of the old: Aw, thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Today was the coronation. Leila and Percy would become King and Queen of Lisdan. Today was the day their lives would change forever.<p>

Leila paced nervously around her room, dressed in only a robe. Her short hair was dripping wet and she smelled like freshly cut roses. Her pacing stopped abruptly when a knock sounded at her door. She tightened the robe around her body, not knowing if her visitor was male.

"Who is it?" She squeaked. She was in dire need of water.

"Nicky and Alex."

Leila let out a sigh of relief, letting go of her robe. "Come in."

They rushed in and closed the door quickly. "Nate wanted to see you," Alex explained. "but we want it to be a surprise."

Leila tried to manage a smile, but she just couldn't do it.

"What's wrong?" Nicky asked.

"I'm nervous," Leila looked at her bare feet. "what if I don't make a good queen?"

"Leila, you and Percy will be the best rulers Lisdan will have. Years from now, after you two are gone, they will remember your names."

Leila looked unsure. Alex placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Leila, you are kind, gentle, giving, loyal to those you love. What more could your people want in a queen?"

Leila smiled genuinely. "Thanks, you two are the best."

"Oh, we know," Nicky said. Leila and Alex rolled their eyes at the daughter of Aphrodite. "Now, let's get you ready for your coronation. We have to make you beautiful, not that you aren't already," She droned on about what she would do with her hair and makeup. Leila didn't know what Nicky could possibly do with her hair. There was practically nothing to it, although it has grown a bit since their arrival. "and here is your dress."

She looked at her coronation dress that Nicky held up. It was definitely fit for a queen. It was a blue ballgown with silver and purple leave designs as the embroidery.

"It's beautiful." She finally said.

"And you will be beautiful in it," Nicky gushed. "Percy won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Leila looked down at the floor and blushed.

With the help of her friends, Leila slipped on the dress, corset and all. She wondered how girls could even breathe in the them. Her air capacity diminished to the size of a walnut.

"Oh, Leila, you look beautiful!" Nicky exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement. "Neatly as beautiful as Aphrodite herself."

Alex smiled. "You truly do."

Leila looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The girl she saw was not her. This one had ruby red lips and a porcelain face, not a single flaw in sight. Her auburn hair was slightly wavy and shiny, looking elegant. But nonetheless, with each movement she made, the girl in the mirror did the same. She truly looked like a queen.

"Nicky, you are a miracle worker."

"I know," She smiled and gave her a hug. "You will be a fantastic queen." As she pulled away, Leila couldn't help but notice the slightest but of jealousy in her eyes. It disturbed Leila, was Nicky really jealous of her becoming Queen?

"Thanks." She replied quietly, her mind still reeling over what she just discovered.

"It's time." Alex announced, breaking her from her thoughts. Leila took a deep breath before following her two friends out the door to meet Percy.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't it be bad luck to see each other before the coronation?" Percy asked with a smile as she walked up to him in the hallway.<p>

"That's a wedding, love." Percy looked dashing in a soldier's uniform. Blue, his favorite color and it certainly suited him well.

He leaned in and whispered, "That's next," Leila blushed and he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "you look beautiful."

"And you look handsome, Perseus."

He bowed mockingly. "Why thank you, mademoiselle."

"De rien, monsieur." She said, flashing her pearly whites. It was one of the few verses she knew in French.

"What?"

Leila laughed. "It means 'you're welcome'." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I knew that."

"Of course you did, love."

"One minute until we start." A young girl said, rushing by.

"Percy, I don't think I can do this." She began to wring her hands nervously.

He placed his hands on hers and forced her to stop. "We'll do this together."

"Together." She repeated, taking a deep breath.

The doors opened, revealing two gold thrones perches at the top of the stairs. Leila gripped Percy's hand tightly, probably cutting off his circulation, but he didn't complain. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as they walked down the aisle to meet their fate.

After what seemed like ages, they walked up the steps facing the crowd. Leila spotted her friends off to the side. Alex gave her a wink. With one final glance at Percy, the ceremony began.

"Perseus Jackson, Leila Night," said a man. "do you solemnly swear to protect Lisdan at all times?"

"We solemnly swear to do so." They chorused.

"Do you swear to make decisions with Lisdan's behalf in mind?"

"We solemnly swear to do so."

"By the power of Zeus and the Olympians, I pronounce you King and Queen of Lisdan."

The crowns were placed upon their heads as the crowd shouted, "All hail King Perseus! All hail Queen Leila!"

A smile graced Leila's lips. She was finally Queen, with Percy ruling by her side. The love of her life, her friend, and her protector.

"We did it." He said. His jeweled crown on top of his messy black hair was lopsided.

Leila laughed and straightened it for him. "We certainly did, my King."

Music played from the orchestra, starting a waltz. Percy bowed and said, "My Queen, may I have this dance?"

She curtsied. "You may," He led her to the dance floor with confidence. "Do you even know how to dance?"

"No," He admitted. "but there's a first time for everything."

They danced clumsily on the dance floor. Percy stepped on her feet and she did the same, but neither cared. This was one of the best days of their lives. Nothing and no one could ruin it. They have completed their destiny at last, but none were prepared for the troubles that would come.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know you guys probably really hate me right now for not updating in 2 months, I'm such a bad author and I'm going to go hide in the corner of shame... -hides in corner and sulks- You know what I really love about you guys? You guys are the sweetest reviewers I've ever had, sure, I've had a few unpleasant reviews, but most of the time they're absolutely encouraging and sweet. I feel like I've made friends with all of you, my lovely reviewers. I promise (just like Leila and Percy did, but I'm not going to break it :P) to update more often but it probably won't be every other day like it used to be. I really love you all, please review! :)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, I'm back! So this is going to be the last happy-go-lucky chapter for a long time. This is where the dark stuff is going to happen. –rubs hands together and laughs manically-. Hope you're ready for that, guys :P. And guess what guys! My birthday is in three days! Woo! 16 baby! :D **

**Unknown lunatic: I thought you weren't going to be reading anymore…I'm confused now, but nonetheless thanks for the review. And as for Nate and Nicky, you just have to wait and see ;)**

**Mrpuppy: Nice to know I've been forgiven, it's great to be back and writing again :D **

**Everlastingice277: Thanks for your review, I usually don't update this slowly, I'm rather fast. I just had some bumps along the road **

**Gummybearsrock: 1****st**** review: haha thank you very much :D 2****nd**** review: You are not the worst reviewer ever! You're one of my favorite reviewers, I always look forward to reading yours You are definitely worthy of being on the sweet list :P and I inspired you? Let me just take a deep breath and calm myself, I didn't know that I made such an impact! That is completely amazing, thank you soooo much! **

**Booklover29: Haha I'm a sophomore in high school, actually :P. and it was no problem mentioning you, if you didn't PM me, I would have never updated **

**TheTudorRoseQueen: Haha I'm glad I updated because whenever I see reviews like yours, I'm happy and it makes my day and for the getting married…you'll find out in this chapter ;)**

**Hannibalrider: Yes I did **

**SoccerGurl03: I FLACKING LOVE YOU TOO, DEAR! :D Haha and he better love me after all we've been through ;)**

* * *

><p>Ten years have passed and their reign was going smoothly. Everyone loved Leila and Percy as their rulers; they always put other's needs before their own. Of course there were times when people snapped, but it blew over with time. Leila loved her people so much.<p>

It wasn't long after they were crowned, two years to be exact, when Percy finally proposed to Leila. She accepted; finally glad to have him forever. They decided to wait to have their wedding, seeing as they were only eighteen. Leila could still remember when her loving King took her to the garden of roses and bent down on one knew. She never expected it. Tears flooded down her face and his as well. She jumped into her arms kissing him senseless.

After two years of planning, their wedding day finally came. Leila wore a simple white ball gown with lace sleeves. She was nervous, but not as much as Percy. He continually paced the floor, running a worried hand through his raven hair. It took Nate quite awhile to calm him down. But when Percy saw the love of his life walk down the aisle, all of his worries went away, and so did hers. When they shared their 'I do's', they kissed, sealing off their marriage. She was finally Mrs. Leila Jackson.

Leila soon discovered that she was pregnant. For nine months, Percy had to deal with his wife's constant nagging and mood swings. Through the tears and cravings, Leila gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Naomi Jackson. She was the most adorable girl anyone had ever seen. She had her mother's auburn locks and her father's green eyes. Naomi was spoiled by Percy; she was a daddy's girl. Everyone was in awe of the princess; she just had an air about her that brought smiles to everyone's face.

"Percy, where's Naomi?" Leila questioned her husband.

"She's with Nicky and Nate, love. There's nothing to worry about." He kissed her cheek, making her heart race. Even after all these years, he still had that affect on her. A year before their own marriage, Nate and Nicky had gotten married as well. It was a beautiful moment, and Leila had to admit that she cried. It was happy tears, of course.

"A mother can't help but worry."

"Try not to, dear. One day, we're going to have to let her go so she can live her own life."

Leila looked at Percy with big eyes. "Can't she stay this age forever?"

"I wish that was possible." Percy gave his wife a kiss.

"Leila, Percy- Oh, sorry to interrupt." Alex said, looking at her feet in embarrassment.

"It's all right, Alex. What did you have to say?" Leila asked her friend of ten years.

"Max proposed to me!" A huge smile was plastered on her face.

"Oh, Alex, that's wonderful!" She gave Alex a hug. Max has been courting her for three years and never had the guts to propose. He was a sweet fellow, but didn't talk much.

"Congratulations, Alex." Percy said.

"Thank you."

"So," Leila said, she was exceptionally giddy. "when's the big day?"

"Max and I were thinking of getting married in, um, two weeks." She said sheepishly.

"Two weeks? That's not enough time to plan!"

"We just want a simple ceremony, nothing special."

"Are you sure you want it this early?" Percy asked.

"I'm sure, Percy. I love him with all m heart."

"Then we're happy for you."

Alex broke into a grin. "Thank you so much! Leila, will you be my Matron of Honor?"

"I'd be honored to." Leila said.

"Percy, Max wants to know if you'll be his best man."

"Why couldn't he ask me himself?" He asked.

"He had some business to attend to in town. So, what do you say?"

Percy sighed and thought about it. He never liked Max very much, he always had a funny feeling about him. But this was Alex's day, and he was her friend. He couldn't let her down. "All right, I'll do it."

"Yes," She exclaimed and engulfed them both in a hug. "Thank you both so much." She exited the room with a bounce in her step.

"Something about Max isn't right." Percy said. His hands were wrapped around Leila's waist and his head rested on her shoulder.

"How so? He's a perfect gentleman."

"I'm not sure. Something seems off about him."

Leila kissed Percy's nose. "I'm sure you're over thinking it."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Probably right? I'm always right." She smirked.

"Mommy, daddy," Their little girl yelled, bursting through the door. "I'm back."

"Hi sweetie," Leila said, placing Naomi on her lap. "Did you have fun with Aunty Nicky and Uncle Nate?"

"Yes," She nodded with excitement. "we went flower picking. Here mommy, these are for you." She held out a bunch of wild flowers that were slightly broken, but Leila loved them anyway.

"Aw, thank you," She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I love them."

"How come I didn't get any flowers?" Percy pouted. Leila couldn't help but giggle at her husband's antics.

"Daddies don't get flowers, only mommies do, silly." Their daughter stated with a roll of her green eyes.

Percy grinned. "Of course, how could I forget?"

Leila smiled. She loved her family, even though it was small. She felt that nothing could ruin her prefect, little family.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you guys liked that chapter, I'll try and update Tuesday or possibly Wednesday…it depends. I have an MRI on Tuesday so probably not then Wednesday is my birthday so…I'm rambling again, I'm sorry. I need to stop doing that. ANYWAYS, I love you all, please review, it makes my day to read what you thought. I'm actually thinking of writing a book…my mom thinks I can do it, but I'm not sure if I could actually go through with it. I like getting constant reassurance that it's good because if I don't, I give up. Weird, I know…so yeah, that's all I have to say. Bye guys! <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Why hello everyone, I know it's been awhile and I'm so sorry! I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am! It's just been extremely hectic lately; I have an AP exam this coming Friday so I need all the studying I can get. In other news, I'm officially 16! WOO! For your information, no, I didn't do anything special for my birthday because I'm a freaking loser (that and I don't have many friends). Today was a rather exciting day for because I met one of my favorite authors today at my local library, Rachel Coker. She's a 16 year old teenage author like me and you guys, who came out with a book this past March. It's called Interrupted: Life beyond Words, you guys should really check it out; it's an absolutely phenomenal book, and it will remain one of my favorites for a long time. **

**Everlastingice227: I'm glad you do **

**Booklover29: Thanks for the advice! I'm actually going to try and start a book today, after listening to Rachel talk, it inspired me to start writing one **

**Gummybearsrock: I'll think about making a Tumblr and thank you for thinking my writing is that good, but perfect? HAHAHA I WISH! :P**

**Jay Foren: Concerning the fact about how it strayed from the original plot it very true, in fact, it's supposed to. This is a different story in a completely different world. Leila and the others being demigods really don't matter that much anymore. This has a much bigger, darker plot about this world, not Camp Half-Blood. Sorry. As for the dreams, have more faith in me, please. **

**Unknown lunatic: I don't know xD haha but thank you very much for the birthday wish! **

**Mrpuppy: Haha I was having really bad migraines at the base of my skull, they thought it was something serious so they got it checked out, turns out I'm fine. But yeah, April babies! Woo! And thanks for believing in me on writing the book :D **

**SoccerGurl03: YOU AREN'T ASHAMED OF ME, YOU FLACKING LOVE ME! ;D haha**

* * *

><p>"Leila, I don't think I can do this." Alex said, pacing in her wedding dress. She looked absolutely stunning.<p>

"Alex, you will be fine. You're marrying the love of your life. I was the same when I married Percy." Leila assured.

"That's not what I mean."

Her smile disappeared. "What do you mean?"

"I'm marrying a monster."

Leila blinked, not believing what she heard. "Come again?"

"Leila, he's making me marry him. If I don't marry him, all of you will die."

"Alex, are you sure you're thinking straight? Do you have a fever?" Leila placed a hand on her friend's forehead.

Alex shoved it away. "Leila, I'm being serious. After the ceremony, take Percy and Naomi and flee. Go to the cave."

"What about Nate and Nicky?" She asked, still trying to decide on whether or not to believe her friend.

"They'll be fine, it's you he wants. He wants the throne. Please believe me, Leila. I can't lose my best friend." She pleaded.

Leila nodded. "I do, but why don't you cancel the wedding?"

"He'll kill you either way! At least by marrying him, it gives you more time."

Leila gave her friend a hug. "Alex, when I'm gone, please stay safe."

"I will." She promised.

"You're the bravest girl I've ever met." She whispered softly.

There was a soft knock at the door and it opened revealing her husband, Percy. "Girls, it's time."

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. She turned to Leila and whispered, "Tell Percy now."

Leila took her husband by the arm and dragged him away so no one could eavesdrop on their conversation. "Percy, you were right about Max."

"I knew there wasn't something right about him." He exclaimed quietly.

"No, Percy, listen. He wants to kill us."

"What?"

"He wants the throne. The only reason Alex is marrying him is because he forced her to," His face clouded with anger. "We need to leave with Naomi after the ceremony to the cave."

"We can't just leave!"

"Perseus," She scolded. "Stop being so damn proud for once and think of our daughter," His face softened at the mention of her. "If he kills us, he will most likely kill her, too. Do you want that?"  
>He shook his head. "All right, we'll leave. For Naomi."<p>

"For Naomi." She echoed and he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Lovebirds, come on I have a wedding to get to." Alex said sighing.

Percy walked over to her and gave her a hug, whispering in her ear, "I will come back for you. We will not leave you with him."

Alex looked up at him with watery eyes, but she refused to cry. "No, you can't. I can't risk you three getting hurt."

"I refuse to leave you here."

She placed a hand upon his cheek. "It's sweet of you, Percy, it really is, but you have a family to protect. You can't risk your life for me."

"You're not just anyone, Alex," Leila said softly, walking towards them. "You're my best friend and if I lose you, I don't know what I'll do."

"You'll have Nate and Nicky."

"That's true, but they're no you." Alex smiled and gave her an enormous hug.

"You truly are my best friend, Leila, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Percy spoke up, breaking their moment. "Trying to steal my wife, Alex?" He asked jokingly, with a twinkle in his green eyes. Max was long forgotten.

"You know it." She replied with a wink, throwing her arm around Leila's shoulders.

"Percy, you should have known by now that my heart will always belong to Alex." Leila said dramatically.

Percy gasped. "Alex, how dare you steal my wife?"

"I'm sorry, Percy, but what can I say? I'm irresistible." She said smugly.

Leila scrunched up her nose. "You know what? I think I love Percy more." She said walking over to her husband.

"They always come crawling back." He said cockily, while throwing an arm over her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Leila, I thought what we had was special!" Alex placed her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, dear." Leila shrugged her shoulders, wrapping her arms around Percy's waist.

"I feel betrayed."

"There you three are," Nicky exclaimed. "We've been looking for you everywhere for you. We're ready to start."

Alex's face went stark white.

Leila held her best friend's hand. "You can do this."

The wedding music started and Percy and Leila walked down the aisle, followed by Nate and Nicky. Max stood at the altar with a smug little grin on his face as Alex made her way down the aisle, looking beautiful as ever. Her raven hair was up in a bun with a few pieces framing her pale face, her eyelashes were thick with mascara making her violet eyes stand out, and her lips were blood red. She looked like a princess, and Max didn't deserve her.

"Do you, Maxwell Hartley, take Alexandra Morris to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." He said with a grin. Leila had to suppress her chills she received from the sound of his voice.

"Alexandra Morris, do you take Maxwell Hartley to be your husband?"

There was a pause. Max looked at her, more like glared, until she finally squeaked out, "I- I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Percy and Leila only clapped halfheartedly for their friend. As they kissed, you could tell it was forced. Leila wanted to drive an arrow through that man's evil heart, but now, she had to get ready to leave with her family. They didn't have much time.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again guys, thanks for reading! Go check out Rachel's book, you won't be disappointed! I love you all, review please! They make my day! :D <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm such a bad author, I'm so sorry. It's been over a month, don't hurt me! I have an excuse though, I have been extremely sick. Not. Fun. But anyways, to make up for my long absence, please enjoy this extremely long chapter. I mean it, it's really long. I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. I think it's my favorite, too . Oh and guess what? It was somebody's birthday on Saturday –cough- Mrs. Dylan Authors aka SoccerGurl03 aka my best friend –cough-. So wish her a happy belated birthday, woo! :D **

**Mrpuppy: I can't promise you anything ;P**

**Gummybearsrock: Hahahahahaha I loved your outburst xD **

**Mrs. Dylan Authors: Why do you keep on changing your username? Haha let me just say, I loved your little gushy review I LOVE YOU BEST FRIEND! :)**

**Only three reviews? Really? Has this story gotten bad? :/**

* * *

><p>After quickly congratulating the "happy couple", Leila and Percy excused themselves because Naomi was under the weather. Max didn't even give it a second thought, thoroughly believing their lie.<p>

"Mommy, daddy," A sleepy Naomi asked, rubbing her eyes. "what's going on?"

"We're going on a trip." Percy said.

"A trip?" She squealed, bouncing in place. "Where are we going? Are Aunty Nicky and Uncle Nate and Aunty Alex coming with us?" She asked innocently, her green eyes looking up at them with curiosity.

"No, sweetie," Leila kissed her forehead. "No one can know where we're going."

"Why not? It's not good to keep secrets, you know." She said matter-of-factly.

Leila couldn't help but smile a bit. "I know, but this one time we have to. It's important."

"Alright, mommy." She said quietly.

"That's my princess," Percy said, kissing her cheek. "Now, let's get you dressed."

While Percy was helping their daughter, Leila began packing a few things that they would need. Some clothes, food, and small weapons like daggers.

"Love, are you ready to go?" Percy asked, Naomi was by his side, her tiny hand held in his. Tears filled her eyes at the sight. This could be one of the last moments they have together as a family.

She quickly wiped away her fallen tears and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I am." She lifted the bag on her back.

"Leila," Percy said, letting go of their daughter's hand. He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. "It's okay to be afraid."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. I have to stay strong for Naomi, because if I don't, I'll just lose it."

He managed a smile. "Even after all these years, you're still stubborn."

"There's no way of changing it. I'm stuck like this." She joked.

Their daughter's soft voice spoke up, "Mommy, daddy, why do you look so sad?"

Leila knelt down to her level and pushed some of her auburn hair out of her eyes. "It's nothing, dear, don't worry."

"No, momma, tell me." She demanded in her small voice.

"There are bad people out there, Naomi. Bad people who want to hurt us."

Her young eyes grew wide and terrified. "But why?"

"They don't like us."

Naomi sighed. "I think they just need a hug, then they won't hurt anyone."

Leila and Percy laughed softly. "If only it were that simple, sweetheart."

"Come on, we need to get going." Percy said. He was right, they've already wasted too much time.

Leila took Naomi's hand and they began to make their way down the corridor. Every few steps they would stop and listen before continuing on again. Thankfully, Naomi kept quiet and didn't complain. But Leila could tell she was getting restless.

As they passed the ballroom, laughter and the sound of music came through the doors. Leila wished that she could say goodbye. She felt as if she was abandoning them, but she just couldn't let her family be killed. Not on her watch. No one she loved was going to get hurt, she was determined to see that through.

When they made it outside, they decided against using their horses. It would let people take note of their absence and they couldn't do that. The hike on foot to the cave would be quite a journey and neither of them thought Naomi would be able to make it through the night without falling asleep. Percy decided to carry their daughter the whole way, which wasn't much of a challenge for him.

"Percy," Leila said, breaking the silence as they walked through the quiet woods. Naomi was asleep on his back. "Do you think we can make it?"

He took his hand and grasped hers firmly, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. "Of course we can."

"I'm serious, Percy. What about my dreams? They will come true." She stopped in the middle of the forest.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," She snapped. "Look, Naomi's here, isn't she? She was part of my dreams."

He kissed her forehead. "Calm down, love. We'll figure everything out."

"I just don't want to lose you two." She said hoarsely, a few tears fell down her pale face.

Percy wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't cry I hate seeing you like this."

"Mommy, daddy," A tired voice said on the top of Percy's back. Naomi yawned quietly. "Are we almost there yet?" Her voice was heavy with sleep.

"Not yet, darling. Go back to sleep." She rested her head against his shoulder and fell back asleep, soft snores admitting for her nose.

"Is it sad to say that I want to be back at Camp Half-Blood?" Leila asked as they walked.

"No, sometimes I find myself wishing that, too." He confessed.

"I miss the forest."

"I miss what happened in that forest," She looked up at him curiously. "Our first kiss." He explained.

"Oh, right," She said with a smile. "I wonder how everyone is. I bet they replaced us a long time ago."

"Probably you, but not me. I'm irreplaceable." He said with a smirk.

She gasped and pushed her husband lightly, careful of their sleeping daughter. "You are cruel."

"Am I?" He stole a kiss.

"Like a kiss is going to make me change my mind." She rolled her eyes and tried to keep a smile off her face.

Percy's face went white. Leila was about to question him, but then she knew why. In the distance they heard chants, the same ones from her dreams.

"Percy, they found us."

He stood there for a moment, deciding what to do before taking Naomi off his back and giving her to Leila. "Take her and go to the cave, I'll fight them off. I'll meet you at the cave."

"No, you can't," She argued. "You will die. You can't die, Percy, you just can't."

He took her by the arm and kissed her forcefully. "I will be back." He kissed their sleeping daughter's forehead.

"Promise?" The same word she asked him when they were younger.

"Promise." He whispered before running off.

A tear slid down her face as she watched run away with his trusty sword, Riptide, in hand. She stood there watching the love of her life head towards the people that wanted them dead.

"_You'll never leave me, right?" She asked. Tears welled in her hazel eyes._

"_I will never leave you, no matter what." The boy wiped away a stray tear. _

_She sniffed, "Promise?" _

"_Promise."_

Another tear fell onto the back of her hands as she heard the sound of clashing swords.

_Grover looked at them confused, "You two know each other?"_

"_Of course," Percy _said_. "she's my best friend."_

_Anger boiled in Leila, "Was your best friend. Meaning 'used to, 'no longer', and 'never again'."_

Screams were emitted, but Naomi stayed sleeping.

"_Five years, Perseus Jackson. Five years of being tortured by my father. Five years of being bullied at school. I had no one to turn to," Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Five years without you."_

Leila buried her head in Naomi's slender neck, holding her daughter close to her body.

"_How dare you!" She screamed. He looked at her confused. She slapped him. "I wanted to die!" _

_They were both standing. "No, you don't. I'm never going to let you die."_

"_Who says you can control me?"_

_He grabbed her arm. "I'm not controlling you. I'm just a person acting out of love. I love you, Leila. More than just a friend." _

"_You can't love me, I'm a hunter." _

"_You're suspended. So, technically, I can do this." He kissed her. Leila even found herself kissing back. Her stomach seemed to release butterflies. Did she love him? Was this what love felt like? _

_When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. She looked at him and crashed her lips against his. She was in love with him, there was no use denying it. The old Leila broke out of the demon Leila's grasp and emerged. _

"_I'm taking you love me, too." He smiled. Her heart melted. _

"_Yes, I love you, too. I have all along, but took me until now to realize it." She said ashamed. _

_Percy lifted her chin and kissed her once more. Pure bliss. _

She wanted nothing more than to be back in his arms again. She felt so cold.

"_So there really is going to be a war?" Percy nodded. "You could die, Percy."_

"_I could, but I'm not going to. I'm never going to leave you." _

"_Promise?" Tears formed. _

_He kissed her forehead. "Promise."_

"Please, mom. Just this once, let him live." She whispered.

"_This place has a lot of memories." _

_She opened one eye. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, for one, this is where we had our first kiss."_

"_I never kissed you." Did she?_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_No, I didn't. Stop saying stuff that isn't true." She clenched her fists by her side. _

"_How do you know it isn't true if you don't remember anything?" He was right. She stayed silent. "Why don't you remember me?" His voice cracked. _

_Leila looked over and saw a tear run down his face. Did this mean that much to him? "I don't know, Percy. I'm trying, though." _

_He stared at her with teary green eyes. Her hear began to beat faster. How was he doing that? "Maybe this will help you remember."_

_Before she could question him, he kissed her. _

"I will do anything," She begged, lifting her head up and looking at the sky. "Please." She said louder, hoping she would be heard.

"_I missed you so much, Leila." He whispered in her ear. A chill went down her spine. He chuckled. _

"_I missed you, too," She looked up at his face. "I remember, Percy." _

The screams continued on and Leila began to sob.

"_W-We have a daughter." Percy said once the other two left. _

"_Yes, Perseus," She smiled slightly. "Naomi."_

"_Such a beautiful name," He smiled to himself. "I bet she was beautiful like you." _

_Leila blushed. "She had your eyes and your smile," Her smile fell. "but it was only a dream." _

"_One day when we're older, we'll have a child just like Naomi." _

"_You really think so?"_

"_I know so." _

_Her smile reappeared. "Technically, you just asked me to marry you." _

"_And what do you say?"_

_Leila pretended to ponder over it. A worried look crossed over his face. "Yes, Perseus. Did you really think I was going to refuse?" _

_He blushed. "Yes."_

_She kissed his cheek. "Perseus, I love you so much."_

"_I love you too, Leila." _

She ran a hand through her daughter's hair, trying to control herself.

"_Naomi, I'm back!" She said gleefully as she pushed the vines back that concealed the entrance. No one was in there. _

"_Who's Naomi and what are you doing in my cave?" They all jumped at the sound of the new voice. A girl with raven hair and violet eyes stared at them. Her hair was put in a high ponytail. _

"_Naomi is our daughter." Percy spoke. _

_She narrowed her eyes. "There is no Naomi that lives here." _

"_A-Are you sure? She has auburn hair like mine and green eyes like his-" Leila rambled. _

"_I'm sure that no one by that description lives in these parts," She held out her hand. "I'm Alex." _

She kissed her daughter's forehead where Percy last kissed her.

"_Leila, you have to concentrate." Percy said. They were practicing sword fighting. _

_She threw down the sword in frustration. "I'm sorry, sword fighting is not my forte. I'd rather have my bow and arrows."_

_Percy sighed. "I know, but you need to know this. Again?"_

_Leila nodded grimly and raised her sword. Percy lunged towards her with full force. She did her best to deflect the blow, but her sword ended up on the ground. That was the 27__th__ time. _

"_You're not even trying."_

_Leila threw her hands up. "I just can't take this anymore." _

_Percy walked towards her and grabbed her hands. "Leila, look at me," She refused to meet his gaze. "Darling, please, look at me," Her hazel eyes met his green. "Now, you need to practice. Do it for Naomi." _

_A smile graced her lips. "For Naomi." _

_He gave her a quick peck on the lips and handed her the sword. "Again."_

Leila looked at the bracelet her mother gave her on her wrist.

"_Perseus Jackson, drop it!" She nearly yelled. "You know very well that I'm not one to be unfaithful." _

"_How can I be se sure?" He countered. "I did leave for five years. A lot can happen in five years." _

"_And whose fault was that?" _

_He narrowed his eyes. "You know I had no choice." _

"_You still could have done something, Percy. Gods, what did I ever see in you?" She asked in disgust. _

"_If you're so disgusted by me, why don't we just break up?" He screamed. A few birds fled the trees at the boom of his voice. _

"_Fine, we're done!"_

"_Fine!" _

"If you won't save him, at least protect my daughter." She whispered.

"_Welcome to the Revolution." _

Her bracelet turned into her trusty bow and arrows.

"_If you don't make it out, I want you to know something," She took a deep breath. "I love you, Percy, I really do. The sad thing is that it took a war for me to realize that," She kissed him, letting every feeling of love and guilt pour out. "Don't die on me, all right?"_

"_I won't." He kissed her once more._

She turned around and adjusted Naomi on her hip. With one final glance, she walked away. Why? She knew that Percy wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully more people will review…I love you guys, though. Please, please, review. They make my day and inspire me to keep writing. Oh and I really don't like this new set up for Fanfiction...<strong>


End file.
